


This Is Not Happening

by Dragon_Dweller



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Car Accidents, Character Death, Drug Use, F/M, Falling In Love, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Love/Hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-13 03:32:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1211023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Dweller/pseuds/Dragon_Dweller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skyler's life is just a whirlwind of one thing after another and things aren't getting any better for her. Her parents are pushing her into a relationship with a guy she barely knows and point blank dislikes. But after a life altering event, she starts to rethink things and being with Aidan, just may help things get better.</p><p>
  <i>If she can stop being a jerk to him first.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Upside Down

**Author's Note:**

> This is all happening around the time he just started or just before he started working on _The Clinic_ in 2008, so his look is early Ruairi McGowan.

Skyler sat in a lawn chair against the side fence of her parent's backyard watching the party taking place there. The twenty-three year old sighed, slouching down in the chair a bit, popping her headphones in and rested her head back against the fence. A couple of moments later, her brother came over to her and pulled out one of her headphones and she raised an eyebrow at him.

“He's here.” Her brother told her and walked off.

“Great.” Skyler groaned, putting her headphone back in and turned her head to the sliding glass doors from the house leading to the backyard. 

The glass door slid open and her mother stepped out, then her father and finally, him. The twenty-five year old guy that her parents, and his parents, arranged a relationship for and in their hopes, a marriage. He was cute, she'd give him that. But she didn't like him and wasn't by a long shot marrying him. Skyler groaned again as her mother looked her way and waved for her attention. She tugged the headphone back out of her ear.

“Skyler, come say hello to Aidan.” her mother called to her as Skyler's twin brother sat next to her.

Skyler snorted, looking to her brother with a smirk. “Is she crazy?” she laughed. “I wouldn't say hello to him with two cans, a sting and the universe between us.” Skyler and Nick roared with laughter.

Their laughter died down and Skyler could see from the corner of her eyes, her mother's disappointment and Aidan's discomfort. Shrugging it off, she went on talking with Nick about more relevant things to her than the behemoth grabbing a drink from the cooler. The rest of the party seemed to go off without a hitch. Until Nick's ex-girlfriend showed up and started a whole uproar. Skyler followed Nick to his car and got into the passenger seat as he started the car. She tried to get Nick to talk to her, but he wasn't having any of it and since she wouldn't get out of the car, he peeled out of the driveway and out of their neighborhood.

“Nick, just chill.” Skyler told him, as he sped down a residential street.

“Fuck that, Skyler!” Nick barked. “That bitch has done nothing, but made my life a living hell. Telling all the girls I hang out with that I have these fucking STDs when I fucking don't. I was a day away from scoring with Addison Wilkes, but Mona told her I had the clap and now Addison won't even answer my calls.” He ranted, pressing his foot down on the gas more as his anger boiled.

“Well, I don't know what do say to that.” Skyler answered. “But slow the hell down.”

Nick looked at Skyler and growled at her. “Make me!”

Skyler's eyes flared, “Nick!” she yelled.

“What?!” Nick yelled back.

“Car!!!” Skyler screamed.

Nick's head whipped back forward the road as the back end of the stopped car came closer. He slammed on the breaks, but it was too late. They slammed into the back of the car, launched forward, spun in midair and crashed back down to the road upside down on the roof of the car they were in.

-

There was an intense beeping throbbing against Skyler's aching skull. She moaned and tried to raise one of her arms, but it felt like it was tangled up in a bunch of ropes. There was a scooting sound to her left and a gentle hand rested on her shoulder.

“Relax.” a voice spoke to her. “It's okay.”

Skyler took a deep breath and slowly opened her eyes. The room was dark except for some circular guiding lights in the ceiling and it smelled over clean. The beeping sound hadn't let up, but it didn't seem so loud anymore. She looked down at what had her arms and realized they were IV ports and a heart monitor around her finger. She turned her attention to who spoke to her. The face she saw was the one she never wanted to see, ever.

“Aidan.” she whispered, her voice weak from non use.

“Hey.” He smiled, softly.

“What are you doing here?” she asked closing her eyes, suddenly very tired.

“Making sure you're okay, duh.” He answered, smiling a little.

“Cause of them.” Skyler replied rolling her eyes behind her closed lids, referring to their parents.

“No, because I care about you.” Aidan answered, hurt.

“Whatever.” Skyler sighed. “How long have I been here?” she asked.

“A week.” Aidan replied, pulling the chair he was sitting in closer to her bedside and taking a seat. “You have pretty bad wounds and some internal trauma. But surprisingly nothing as life threatening as should be with the crash you were in.” he explained.

“Wow, look at you using big words.” Skyler smirked. “How many times did you have to read the chart to remember that?”

“Ha-ha.” Aidan retorted.

Skyler opened her eyes and looked at him. “Where's Nick?” she asked. 

Aidan hesitated, “Um,” he licked his lips and shifted his eyes away from hers.

“Aidan, where is my brother?” Skyler snapped, panic rising in her burning chest.

“I'm...” He hesitated again. “He's is in the ICU.”

“But, he's alright?” Skyler demanded. Aidan looked back at her, pain and sorrow in his eyes. “For fuck sake, Aidan. He is still breathing?” her body started to tremble. "Right?"

“Not on his own.” Aidan answered.

Skyler swallowed and closed her eye as tears threatened to come. Aidan leaned forward and took her hand in his, rubbing his thumb gently over the top. 

“He has some brain activity that the doctors have some hope for. But there isn't really anything they can do. They just have to wait and see if he gets worse or better.” He told her everything he knew about Nick's condition. Skyler stayed quiet, processing all the events that been laid on her. As she processed them, she unconsciously played with Aidan's fingers, making him smile. “You could have been the same, but intelligently, you were wearing your seat belt and he wasn't.”

She squeezed her eyes tighter shut, as the threatening tears stung more.

“I want to take you home with me.” Aidan blurted out.

Skyler opened her eye and looked at him like he was the most nutty motherfucker since Aristotle. “You wanna what?” she snapped, pulling her hand from his.

“It's going to take you a bit to heal up and you'll need someone to help you and stuff, I want to do that.” Aidan told her, seriously.

Skyler stared at Aidan, her expression soft, her eyes holding a small amount of awe that he wanted to take care of her. But as that sunk in, doubt and speculation grew and she narrowed her eyes at him. “Yeah, and what do you want out of it?”

“I...” Aidan looked taken back and lost. “I don't want anything out of it. I just want to take care of you.”

“Yeah, you wanna take care of me.” She snapped. “My ass, you do. No one, especially a guy, wants to take care of a girl, just cause he wants to. It's not like you're on some good deed doing trip to get your points in with my parents. You've already got them by the horns.” she belittled him. “and driving them very well, might I add.”

“I don't give a fuck about impressing your parents, Skyler. You're my concern.” Aidan replied, offended and pissed off.

“Your concern?” Skyler repeated. “You don't know shit about me, Turner.” she snapped, angered herself. “All you know is that our parents want to stick us together and for what?” she smiled amused. “Can't pick up a girl on your own?”

“I can too.” Aidan barked.

“Then why the hell did you agree to marrying a girl you don't even know?”

“I know more about you than you think.” Aidan replied leaning back in his chair.

“Really?” Skyler answered, skeptical. “Enlighten me, Gandhi.”

Aidan smirked, crossing his arms over his chest. “You skipped the tenth grade and graduated at sixteen with more credits than your high school has seen in it's forty years of being opened. You've broke several bones, namely your right knee and ankle snowboarding. Your favorite colors are black, blue, green and red. You're in love with Avenged Sevenfold and their song 'So Far Away' makes you cry every time you hear it. You like whales, but worship Polar bears, despite being afraid of them at first. You write with your right hand, but draw with your left.” he smiled fully. “And my personal favorite, you're really five foot four, but you tell everyone you're five foot five, so you don't seem as short as you really are.”

“The other stuff I can see, but how the hell did you know how tall I really am?” she asked.

Aidan chuckled, “Cause I know.” he replied.

“Okay, Captain trivia...”

“Stop calling me names.” Aidan said softly.

“Get over it, you walking caveman.” She answered. “Tell me where my tattoo is.”

“You don't have a tattoo.” Aidan frowned.

“Wrong, I do.” Skyler smirked, having the upper hand. “So, tell me where it is.”

“If I didn't know you had one, what makes you think I know where the hell it is?” Aidan asked, slightly deflated.

“Because of what it tells me.” Skyler answered.

“What's it tell you?”

“That everything you just listed about me, was told to you by my parents. My parents can't tell you a small detail like that if they don't know it and they're the only people I know, that don't know I have one.” She smirked, triumphant.

“So, where is it?” Aidan asked.

Skyler smiled and giggled, running her tongue along the inside of her bottom lip. “Don't worry about it.” She turned her head to the door as a nurse walked in.

“Oh, you're awake.” The nurse said, sounding a surprised.

Skyler nodded at her. “I am.”

“Well, how are you feeling?” The nurse asked, checking a few of the machines, then sliding a pressure cup over Skyler's arm.

“Like I got beat up by a bull.” Skyler answered, crunching her face as the cup tightened up around her arm.

“To be expected.” The nurse answered, writing down the number of the test on Skyler's chart. “I can bring you something for the pain, if you like.”

“Please.” Skyler nodded.

“Alright, I'll bring you something for the pain and let your doctor know you're awake.” The nurse said, turning and walking out.

“Thank you.” Skyler said, rubbing her arm where the cup was.

“You okay?” Aidan asked watching her.

“I was just in a car accident, what do you think?” Skyler countered.

“That you're being a bitch.” Aidan answered, stone faced.

Skyler smiled at him sarcastically, “Thank you so much, Mr. I wear black granny panties.”

Aidan growled and got up, “I'm going to go get some coffee.” he asked and walked out.

Skyler's sarcasm fell away and she frowned down at her hands, picking at the medical tape holding down the tube of one of her IVs. “I'm sorry, Aidan.” she whispered, feeling bad for the way she treated him. It wasn't his fault she felt this way. She was just overwhelmed by the accident, normal things and the blindside of her parents roping her in a relationship with a guy she barely even knew.

She sighed, dropping her head back and staring at the ceiling. “Fuck my life.”


	2. Drinks Up

Skyler was able to walk out of the hospital a few days later and after a lengthy argument with her parents, she had convinced them not to make her go home with Aidan. Instead, she had settled with allowing Aidan to come to her apartment in the Irishtown area of Dublin. She was begrudged about the arrangement, but she saw the upside of at least being in her own place with the other.

“Well, this is my place.” Skyler said, opening her front door and walking in.

“Wow.” Aidan remarked walking in.

Her apartment was huge and beautiful. The walls were a lite tan with white counter edge molding, hardwood floors of Brazilian Cherry wood, the walls decorated in modern and punk rock painting, posters and personal framed photos and one of the walls of the apartment was ceiling to floor windows that showed off a beautiful view of the River Liffey.

“How do you afford this place?” Aidan asked, setting his duffel bag down in front of the coffee table and standing in front of the wall height windows.

“I give the landlord a lap dance at the first of every month and he waves my rent.” Skyler deadpanned, going into the fridge and grabbing a soda.

Aidan looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

Skyler frowned at him and narrowed her eyes, “My family owns the building, I get a discount on rent and my parents take what I do pay in rent out of the paycheck I get for working in the family company.” she explained handing him a soda.

Aidan nodded and took the soda from her. They stood in the kitchen, drinking their lemon-lime sodas in silence. Skyler downed the rest of hers and tossed in the waste basket under the sink and went into the living room. Standing at the entertainment center she skipped over CDs in her 5 CD disc player. Finding the CD she wanted, she turned up the volume a bit and hit play. Second Heartbeat from Avenged Sevenfold started playing and thumping through the apartment. Skyler closed her eyes and nodded her head to the lyrics for a moment, then opened her eyes and looked to Aidan, who was watching her. She motioned with her head for him to follow her. Aidan set his soda on the counter and followed her out of the living room, down a short hallway and into a nice sized bedroom.

“You can crash here.” Skyler told him. “The bathroom is that way,” she pointed to the door across from the bedroom. “And if you leave the seat up once and you'll be peeing outside.” she told him and went back to the living room.

“Thanks.” Aidan said softly as she walked away.

He went out to the living room, grabbed his bag and took it back to the room he'd be staying in. He took out all his clothing and put his socks, shorts, tank-tops and underwear in the dressers and hung up his shirts and pants in the closet. He walked over to the single window, pulled up the blinds and opened it, taking in a deep breath of fresh cool air. Aidan jerked his head out from the window, banging his head, hearing a crash from the living room and Skyler cuss. He hurried into the living room as Skyler was turning to sit on the couch.

“What happened?” he asked, coming to stand at the end of the couch. “You alright?”

“I just tripped. I'm fine, Mother Goose.” she answered, rubbing her knee.

Aidan sat next to her, “Why do you find it necessary to call me every name you can come up with?” he asked, moving her hand away from her knee and messaging it himself.

“Because I find it extraordinarily amusing.” She answered.

Aidan raised his eyebrows, making it clear that he didn't find it as amusing as she did. Skyler smirked, not fazed by his non-amusement. Another awkward silent moment, before Aidan leaned closer to her, their shoulders touching. Skyler turned her head and as she faced him, their lips met. Aidan smiled, when he realized she hadn't pulled away, but his triumph and happiness was short lived with a blow to his family jewels. He frowned, squeezing his eyes shut and groaning. Skyler stood up and look back him.

“Nice try, Sergeant smooth.” She smiled and walked away to her bedroom.

-

Aidan walked up to Skyler's bedroom door and paused, listening for her inside. She'd been in there for three hours and he hadn't heard or seen from her in that time. He'd became worried about her. So, raising his hand, Aidan softly rapped on her door and waited for her to answer, but she didn't. Aiming up his courage, he gripped the door knob and slowly turned it. Opening the door a crack, he peeked in and saw her sitting on her bed, headphones in, knees pulled up a bit and what Aidan assumed was a journal resting on them as she wrote in it. He watched her for a moment, before closing the door and going into his room.

Dropping down on the queen size bed in his room, his hands resting on his knees as he looked around the white room. He sighed, laying back and staring up at the ceiling. He just started to drift off, when there was a knock at his open door, he picked up his head and looked at Skyler.

“What's up?” he asked, sitting up on his elbows.

“I feel bad for going below the belt like I did.” Skyler said, pressing her lips together in a guilty frown. “I was thinking maybe we could go get something to eat for dinner.” She rolled her eyes and lulling her head to the side and looking to the door frame. “Maybe even talk over it, civilly. I promise not to call you any names, other than your own, too.”

Aidan smiled, “I'd like that.”

“Cool.” Skyler nodded. “I'm gunna go change.”

“You mind if I take a shower first?” he asked getting up.

“Knock yourself out.” she threw over her shoulder, closing her bedroom door.

Aidan grabbed some fresh clothing and went into the bathroom. When he finished showering, put on a bit of cologne and went out to the living room, he found Skyler sitting on the couch in a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a light gray tee. She turned back hearing him come out of the bathroom and stood.

“You ready?” she asked, grabbing her cell phone and keys off the coffee table.

“Yeah.” Aidan nodded, mindlessly fussing over his shirt.

“Cool, let's rock and roll.” she said, heading for the front door. “You in the mood for anything specific?” she asked, locking her door and following Aidan down the stairs.

“I don't know. What kind of places are there around here to eat at?”

“Fusion, seafood, traditional, Italian and French, I think.” Skyler answered, pushing open the door leading out of her building and into the street.

“Traditional sounds good.” Aidan replied.

“Alright, traditional food it is.” Skyler said, going left down the street.

-

The waiter seated them at a window booth, handed them their menus and took their drink orders, before going off to the kitchen to get their drinks. Skyler set her menu by the end of the table for the waiter, rested back and stared out the window at the darkening sky.

“You know what you want?” Aidan asked, setting his menu on top of hers.

“Yeah.” Skyler nodded, still looking outside. “I'm going to get Lamb Stew.”

Aidan nodded, “Sounds good.”

“What are you getting?” She asked, looking over at him.

“Shepherd's pie.” Aidan answered, resting his elbows on the table. “So, tell me something.” he said, a mischievous little smirk on his face.

“I'll try.” Skyler replied, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Why don't you like me?” He asked point blank.

Skyler slowly rose an eyebrow at the brunette. She was about to open her mouth, when their waiter came over with their drinks and placed them on a napkin in front of them.

“Can I get you anything else?” he asked, looking at the two.

“No.” They said in unison. Aidan smirked realizing it and Skyler rolled her eyes.

“Alright, are you ready to order?” The waiter asked, pulling out his order pad and a pencil. Aidan motioned for Skyler to order first.

“I'd love Lamb Stew, please.” Skyler ordered.

“Okay.” The waiter nodded and looked to Aidan. “And you, sir.”

“I'll have the Shepherd's pie.” Aidan told him.

The waiter nodded again, putting his pad and pencil back in his apron. “Alright, they'll be up in a bit.” He smiled at them sweetly, then shuttled off.

Skyler took a sip of her drink, sighing softly. Aidan looked at the blue concoction in her glass with a lifted eyebrow.

“What the hell is that, Skyler?” he asked.

“It's call a Swedish Polar Bear.” Skyler answered, setting her drink back on it's napkin. “It's vodka, blue curacao and sprite.”

“Sounds girly.” Aidan retorted, scrunching his face dramatically.

Skyler rolled her eyes at him, “Whatever.”

“Seriously, it looks like you juiced a smurf into a glass.” he commented, then started laughing.

“What's so funny?” Skyler snapped, seriously on the verge of calling him something, though mentally she'd admit it was pretty funny and true that her drink looked like a juiced smurf.

“Which smurf did you juice?” He managed to say through his laughter.

Skyler looked at him smugly, picking up her glass and taking another sip. Aidan stopped laughing and wiped his eyes. He looked at her, a little confused.

“It's a joke, Sky.” he said, feeling that she didn't get it.

“Oh, I know.” Skyler nodded. “But I promised to be nice to you.”

Aidan pulled back a little bit, looking her in the eyes, then smiled. “Touche.” Skyler smiled back at him.

By the time their food came, they were deep into conversation about the season their favorite football team was having and their opinion on why they were so bad at winning a match. Their conversation continued over and after they finished eating. Aidan finally threw his hands up and gave into Skyler. 

“Okay, okay.” He called, defeated. “Billy is way better than Max with procuring a good goal shot. But Max is better at stealing away the ball from the other team.”

“I give him that and that's all I'll give him.” Skyler answered, downing her last shot of Vodka.

Aidan looked at his watch and sighed, “It's almost midnight.” he said, leaning to the side and pulling out his wallet from his back pocket. “We should get going, before you get any more drunk.” he said, looking at the bill the waiter left them more than an hour ago. Reading the amount due and pulling out the right amount and a tip, Aidan slid out of the booth, shoving his wallet back into his pocket and grabbing Skyler by the upper arm gently.

“Come on.” He said, helping her out of the booth. “Time to go home.”

“Don't rush me.” Skyler snapped standing and steadying herself. “Geez.”

Aidan chuckled lightly, turning her to face towards the door. “And walk.” he said, giving her a gentle start.

“Why do I have to walk in front of you?” She asked, carefully making her way to the door.

“So, I can watch you not kill yourself.” Aidan answered, pulling open the door for her.

“This isn't my first time drunk, _sir_.” Skyler told him, wobbling a moment, then walking out of the restaurant.

“I'm sure of it.” Aidan smiled, watching her walk in front of him, back to her apartment. 

She walked straight for three or four seconds before veering to one side and the other. He grabbed the back of her jacket and straightened her back up until she did it all over again. All the while, Aidan found it incredibly amusing for a reason he couldn't quite place. When they got to her apartment building, he had to enter the front door code that let them in the building for her, before she did it wrong to many times and alerted building security. Then she walked behind him going up the stairs, holding on to one of his hands to tow her up them. On the third to last staircase up, she paused on the middle step and Aidan looked back at her.

“What?” He asked, watching her blink several times, like she was trying to clear her vision.

“I-I...have to-to puke.” She said slowly, licking her semi dry lips.

“Well, after two Swedish Polar Bears, six shots of Vodka and the rest of my Guinness, would do that to you.” Aidan said.

Skyler looked up at Aidan, focusing her eyes to his. “I'm serious, Aidan. I've gotta puke, like now.” she told him, gulping down the irritating urge to puke right there all over Aidan's shoes and the stairwell. Nodding, Aidan turned all the way around to face her and picked her up over his shoulder, laughing softly as she groaned.

“Oh, you're an idiot.” she moaned as her body weight pressed her churning stomach into Aidan's strong shoulder.

“You said, you weren't going to call me names.” Aidan said, hurrying up the stairs.

“Over dinner.” Skyler corrected him, biting her lip to stop the influx of puke. “Though we may soon reenact it, very soon.”

“Shit.” Aidan cursed, going faster. “Please, don't puke on me.” he begged, almost nauseous at the thought of being covered in puke.

“I'm trying. But it ain't easy, ya know.” She answered, clamping her hand over her mouth.

Aidan reached the top of the last staircase and rounded the banister and making it to her door, he set her down, letting her rest against the wall by her door, he held out his hand for the keys. Skyler fished them out with her free hand and dropped them into his hand. Aidan flipped through the key ring, found the right key and unlocked the door.

“Go, Go!” Aidan yelled, pushing open the door.

Skyler busted into her apartment like she was going to raid it, rushed into her bathroom, threw open the toilet lid and before she dropped down onto her knees, puked into the bowl. Aidan came in seconds later, squatting behind her and rubbing her back.

With the puking all out of her system, Aidan stood up grabbing a tissue out of the box that sat on the sink and handed it to her. When she took it, wiping her mouth, Aidan poured a cap full of peppermint mouthwash and set it on the edge of the sink closest to Skyler. Skyler tossed the used tissue into the trash and flushed to toilet. They both looked out of the bathroom as a knock came from the front door. Aidan looked at Skyler, who shrugged and tossed the cap full of mouthwash into her mouth and started swishing.

Leaving the bathroom, Aidan answered the front door. Pulling it open, he was met with a middle aged woman, who looked deeply concerned. “Can I help you?” Aidan asked looking at the woman.

“Oh, I'm Skyler's neighbor from across the way.” The woman answered. “I heard a commotion and wanted to make sure she's alright.”

“Yeah, she's fine.” Aidan smiled. “She just drank too much at dinner.” he told her.

The woman smiled back and nodded. “Okay. Well, tell her I said hello.” she said, then turned and went back into her own apartment.

“I will.” Aidan replied and closed the door.

“Who was that?” Skyler asked coming into the living room, wiping her face from the cool water she splashed on her flushed face.

“The woman that lives across from you.” Aidan answered, locking the door for the night.

“Ugh.” Skyler groaned, rolling her eyes. “That woman drives me insane. She's always in my business. I had a meeting here a year ago, cause I was sick, but I couldn't reschedule and she thought the guys I had here for the meeting were here to evict everyone, I opened the door and she all but fell on the floor with her ear pressed to my door and then she had the whole building in a uproar over thinking they were getting kicked out.”

“What was the meeting for?” Aidan asked.

“They were members of the company that paints the building. We were having the place repainted cause it had been at least seven years since the last time it was.” Skyler replied. “The woman makes me want to jump off my balcony.” she ranted, going into her bedroom to get into her pajamas.

-

Aidan stopped to stand in front of Skyler's open door, in nothing but a pair of loose fitting pajama bottoms. Skyler turned around as she finished pulling on her tank top, she raised an eyebrow at him and he returned the gesture.

“I enjoyed tonight, Skyler.” He said, quietly. “Even watching you puke.” he smiled.

“I bet you did.” Skyler remarked. “But, so did I.” she admitted.

Aidan nodded, “Well, good night.” he said turning to go into his room.

“Good night.” Skyler called back, watching him go. Her heart floundered a moment, but she pushed it aside and turned off her bedroom light and crawled into bed.


	3. Age of Our Relationship

Aidan rolled out of bed, yawning and stretching as he stood up, fixing his disheveled hair. Yawning again, he made his way out of his bedroom and into the bathroom. He noted that Skyler's door was closed, so he figured she was still asleep. Relieving himself, showering and brushing his teeth, Aidan left the bathroom, a towel wrapped securely around his waist and went back into his room to get dressed for the day. When he walked into the living room, he saw Skyler sitting in a chair on the balcony holding a coffee cup. He smiled lightly and went out there.  
  
“Morning, Skyler.” He greeted her.  
  
“Hey.” She answered, sipping whatever it was that was in her cup. “Sleep well?” she asked, setting the cup on the little table next to her.  
  
“Yeah, how about you?” he asked, taking a seat in the other chair on the balcony.  
  
“Eh.” Skyler shrugged.  
  
Aidan smiled at her, “Hangover?”  
  
“Pounding headache mostly.” Skyler answered, picking up her cup again.  
  
“Is that coffee?” Aidan asked.  
  
“No, It's something for hangovers.” Skyler said, holding the cup out to him to see. “There's coffee in the pot on the counter and there are cups in the cabinet above it.” she told him.  
  
“Sweet.” Aidan nodded, getting up. “Thanks.” he smiled, going back inside for a cup of coffee.  
  
“Yeah.” Skyler nodded back. Bring her cup to her lips, she paused, put her cup on the table and jumped up. “Shit, Aidan!” she yelled running inside and sliding to a stop in the kitchen as Aidan took a mouthful of coffee in his mouth. “Spit it out!” she yelled at him, fanatically.  
  
Aidan's face twisted as the cold coffee filled his mouth. Turning, he spit it out into the sink, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “What the hell, Skyler!?” he snapped, turning back to the wide eyed girl.  
  
“I forgot!” she snapped back. “I'm so sorry, Aidan. I totally forgot that was the coffee Gunnar tainted the last time he was here.”  
  
“What do you mean _tainted_.” Aidan asked. “Did he pee in it?”  
  
“No, he put eye drops in it.” She told him, biting her lip to fight back a smile.  
  
“Your brother put Visine in the coffee?”  
  
“Yeah, you put in the right amount, you give the person that drinks it diarrhea.” Skyler explained.  
  
“That's just mean.” Aidan frowned.  
  
“Well, Nick did put laxatives in Gunnar's hot chocolate last Christmas.” Skyler shrugged. “Any who. How about Starbucks?” she suggested perking up.  
  
“Why not.” Aidan replied. “Just let me rinse my mouth out.” he said going out of the kitchen, down the hall and into the bathroom.  
  
“Don't swallow!” Skyler called out after him laughing.  
  
“You're so funny.” Aidan said, when he came back.  
  
“I know.” Skyler smiled. “So, let's go, big foot. Coffee is calling!” she said marching to the door.  
  
“My feet are not that big.” Aidan remarked.  
  
“Compared to mine, you could rent yours out as flippers to scuba-divers.” Skyler giggled.  
  
“You little brat.” Aidan smirked.  
  
Skyler stopped and turned around, looking up at Aidan, who stood four steps up from her. “What did you call me, you over grown sea monster.” she asked, her voice sounding seriously offended, but a smile wavered on her lips and her green eyes sparkled mischievously.  
  
“I called you a brat, baby shrimp.” Aidan answered, standing his ground.  
  
“Oh hell no.” Skyler snapped, going up a step. “Call me a baby shrimp again and I will be the David to your Goliath.”  
  
“You can take me down any day, sweetheart.” Aidan smiled and winked at her.  
  
Skyler rolled her eyes, turning back down the stairs. “You're so fucking indefatigable.”  
  
“Thank you.” Aidan laughed, following after her.  
  
-  
  
“Stop touching it and it won't hurt.” Aidan said, grabbing Skyler's wrist and pulling her hand away from her face, so she'd stop touching her black eye.  
  
“It hurting is why I started touching it to start with.” Skyler remarked, drinking down the last of her iced coffee.  
  
“Well, that's what you get for making straining facial expression at me, when you thought I wasn't looking.” He answered, a look of smug triumph on his face.  
  
“I was only trying to match your normal face.” She countered, swiping his coffee from him and taking a gulp.  
  
Aidan pressed his lips together watching her and took his coffee back as she held it out to him. “You leave me any.” he asked, shaking the cup.  
  
“Ye-”  
  
“Skyler!” A female voice squealed, excited.  
  
Before Skyler could turn her head to see who it was that called her name, someone attached themselves to her, squeezing her tight and making her groan as several of her bruises were pressed on. The person pulled away and Skyler looked up at them, frowning.  
  
“Fallon?”  
  
“Yeah,” the girl nodded. “From preforming arts school.” she smiled.  
  
“I remember.” Skyler answered in a half sneer. “How are you doing?” she asked, not really caring.  
  
“Great, I'm doing great. Leaving for New York in a few days to start working on a Broadway show.” Fallon beamed proudly. Fallon's expression froze as she caught sight of Skyler's healing black eye. Her eyes washed over Skyler and noted the other wounds on her and her mind jumped to the conclusion that the marks were done by the guy sitting at the table with Skyler. She had heard their little disagreement and saw him pulling Skyler's hand away from her face. Fallon looked Skyler in the eyes and switched their conversation into her native language of Finnish.  
  
“Did he do that to you, Skyler?” She asked. “That isn't right, you're better than that.” she lectured her.  
  
“Wait, what are you talking about?” Skyler replied back in Finnish.  
  
“Your injuries.” Fallon answered, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
“He didn't do this to me, I was in a car accident with Nick.” Skyler told her, rolling her eyes.  
  
“Oh, I'm so sorry.” Fallon blushed.  
  
“Yeah, well, we have to go. Long day ahead.” Skyler said, getting up.  
  
“Okay, It was good seeing you again.” she said, hugging Skyler gently and letting her and Aidan pass by.   
  
“What was that?” Aidan asked, holding the shop door open for her.  
  
“That's the chick that gave me hell in preforming arts school and I'm guessing my ritual didn't work.” Skyler answered, zipping her coat up as they walked down the street back towards her apartment.  
  
“What ritual?” Aidan asked, cramming his hands into his pockets.  
  
“The ritual were I wish she'd die or disappear into a oblivion.” she growled.  
  
Aidan nodded understanding, “And that bit where you two switched languages on me?”  
  
“She asked if you were the reason I was all banged up.”  
  
“She thinks I hurt you?” Aidan asked, his voice tight with anger at the notion.  
  
“Oh, forget it.” Skyler said, hooking her arm with his and leaning her shoulder against his. “She's a fucking airhead any way.”  
  
Aidan smiled, blushing a bit as she rested against him while they walked down the crowded street. As they stood at the corner waiting for the light to change, Aidan looked down at Skyler as she texted on her cell phone. He bit his bottom lip once, then carefully pressed a kiss to Skyler's temple. Skyler looked up from her text, frowned at him and went back to what she was doing. Aidan felt a stable sense of satisfaction and accomplishment by getting to kiss her and not have his face ripped off for it. Smiling, he did it again.  
  
“Don't push it, Aidan.” Skyler warned, putting her phone away and starting across the street.  
  
“Got it.” Aidan replied, still smiling.  
  
-  
  
Aidan stood staring out the balcony windows, deep in his own thought, not hearing Skyler calling him.  
  
“Aidan.” She called. “Aidan. Yo, earth to Aidan!” she yelled, waving her arms in the air above her head.  
  
Aidan snapped out of his thoughts and turned his head towards her. “Yeah?”  
  
“Well, you missed it, Captain far away. But your phone was ringing.” she told him, holding out his phone to him that she caught from falling off the table from its vibrating.  
  
“Thanks.” Aidan replied, moving to grab his phone.  
  
“Yep.” Skyler nodded. “I'm gunna go take a nap. My head is still pounding.” she let him know.  
  
“Alright.” Aidan nodded, checking his missed call. “You want me to wake you for dinner, if you're not up by then.” he asked.  
  
“Yeah, would you.” Skyler agreed.  
  
“I will.” Aidan smiled up at her.  
  
“Thanks.” Skyler said, turning to go to her room.  
  
“No problem and sleep well.” He called, pressing his phone to his ear as it rang.  
  
-  
  
Walking into Skyler's apartment half past nine, Aidan was surprised to see Skyler sitting on her couch, seeing she only would have been napping for a few hours. As he closed the door, he heard her sniffle. Turning to look at her properly, Aidan saw her eyes were red and watery, he went as sat next to her.  
  
“Skyler, what happened?” he asked, very worried.  
  
Skyler swallowed and sniffled again, “My-my mom c-called.”  
  
Aidan's stomach knotted up. “What about?”  
  
“Nick.” She took a deep breath, fighting a new wave of tears. “He's lost all brain activity.” Skyler looked down from Aidan, biting her lip. “The doctors say there isn't a real chance now for him to come back, but my parents won't take him off support, because of that slim chance that he would come back against the odds.” A quiet tear trickled down her cheek.  
  
Aidan reached out, cupping her wet cheek in his hand and using his thumb to wipe away stray tears. “It's going to okay.” he told her, though he knew he couldn't promise her that. He just didn't know what else to tell her.  
  
Skyler drew in her bottom lip and bit it, trying to calm herself and tilted her head slightly into Aidan's hand for comfort. Catching it, Aidan moved his hand from her cheek and pulled her against himself and hugged her. Skyler buried her face into his shoulder, her arms sliding around Aidan's chest and her hands grabbing the back of his long sleeve shirt. Aidan twisted so he could rest against the back couch cushions comfortably and still hold Skyler just as comfortable. He rubbed her back, turning his nose to her natural platinum blonde hair, smiling at the sweet scent of her shampoo. Aidan wrapped a strand of her hair that was dye a periwinkle blue underneath her hair around his finger.  
  
“What made you dye the underneath of your hair this shade of blue?” he asked, looking to try and pull her mind away from her brother.  
  
She shrugged, moving her head, so her cheek was pressed to his collarbone. “Boredom. I had it a grassy green color a month ago. But I got tired of it and dyed it to this color.” She moved one of her hands from Aidan's back and made lazy patterns on his chest. “Thinking of changing it again.”  
  
“Oh yeah?” Aidan answered, looking at her. “What color?”  
  
“I don't know.” Skyler replied, shrugging again. “I haven't really thought about it.”  
  
“What about a pink?” he smiled, looking down at her.  
  
“Pink.” She repeated looking up at him with a raised eyebrow. “What shade of pink?”  
  
“I don't know.” Aidan chuckled. “A light pink. Nothing to really stand out.”  
  
“So, like a soft rosy pink.”  
  
Aidan thought on it a moment and nodded, “Yeah, that look cool.”  
  
“Alright,” Skyler agreed. “Pink, it is.”  
  
Aidan smiled at her softly, brush her bangs to one side of her forehead. Skyler pursed her lips and sat up, she looked Aidan square in the eyes, then gently pressed her lips to his. Aidan reacted almost instantly, cupping her face in his hands and pressing his lips firmer to hers. Skyler moaned, wrapping her arms around Aidan's neck, holding him tighter. Shifting his body, so Skyler sat astride his lap. He moved his hands into her hair. Skyler stopped and pulled back from Aidan. They exchanged silent looks and Aidan understood that their sudden moment of heated passion wasn't planned at the right moment with everything going on with Nick. He nodded, kissing her one more time and let her snuggle back against him.  
  
-  
  
Looking away from the tv and down at Skyler, Aidan smiled seeing her asleep. Moving her carefully out of his lap, he turned the tv off, locked the front door and got himself ready for bed, then went back to Skyler. Leaning over her, He kissed her temple and rubbed her arm. Skyler took a breath in and shifted, opening her eyes and looking at Aidan, who smiled at her.  
  
“Bed.” he said simply.  
  
Skyler nodded, rubbing her eyes and getting up off the couch. She fixed her hair as she went back to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Aidan stood in the door way of the bathroom, his hands braced against the frame as he watched her brush. She looked at him through the mirror, pulling her toothbrush out her mouth.  
  
“If you say anything to anyone about what we did tonight, I will kill you without mercy.” she warned him, going back to brushing her teeth.  
  
“I haven't a clue to what you're talking about.” Aidan answered, blank faced.  
  
“Good.” Skyler snapped, spitting into the sink and rinsing with mouthwash. “Keep it that way.” she told him, cleaning out the sink and putting her toothbrush away. “It be a crime to mess up a hot body like yours.”   
  
Aidan blushes bright red, “I don't think I'm that hot.” he admitted to her, moving away from the door, so Skyler could go by.  
  
“Are you serious?” she asked, stopping at her bedroom door.  
  
“Yeah.” he nodded.  
  
“What are you blind?” she snapped at him, shocked. “Look, I'll admit that a first, I hated your ever lasting guts and now you're sorta growing on me. But the one thing I'd agree on without a shadow of hesitation, is how hot you are. You're not even hot, you're drop dead gorgeous.” Aidan smiled at her empathizes of _beautiful_. “I mean shit.” Skyler beamed.  
  
“What?” Aidan asked, playing perfectly innocent.  
  
Skyler bounced in place, annoyed with him. “You're so hot, you should be, not only, Ireland's top tourist attraction, but our mascot too. I mean...” she licked her lips, looking him over. “You're every girl's dream...”  
  
“But yours.” Aidan intervened.  
  
Skyler blinked at him a few times, caught off guard. “I didn't say that.”  
  
“You said and I quote; _I hate your ever lasting guts_.”  
  
“You, not your looks and if your memory is that good, you'd remember I said that, you are growing on me.”  
  
“Then, how much more growing do you have to do to stop hating me and to be with me?” Aidan asked.  
  
“Let's say, full grown of not hating you and being with you is eighteen.” Skyler explained.  
  
“Alright.” Aidan nodded, putting all his weight on one leg and crossing his arms.  
  
“So, that's eighteen. At this moment, we are at about six years old.” She informed him. “Roughly, maybe a six and a half.”  
  
“I have twelve more years to go, before I can have you.” Aidan snapped.  
  
Skyler smiled, pushing open her bedroom door. “Yep.” she nodded. “So, get to cracking, boy or you're gunna lose.” she laughed.  
  
“You're a lot more fucking hard headed and stubborn than your parents said you were!” Aidan yelled going into his room.  
  
“Of course, I am.” Skyler yelled back. “I have to be less hard headed and stubborn with them, so I don't get grounded or fired.”  
  
A pair of Aidan's dirty balled up socks came hurling from his bedroom and into Skyler's, hitting her in the shoulder. Skyler spun around and glared at him as he laughed. Growling, Skyler picked up his socks and hummed them back at him. Aidan yelped and dodged the socks as they flow past him.  
  
“Shit, you got a good arm.” He commented.  
  
“Five seasons of softball.” Skyler replied, getting out of her pants and pulling on her Blue's Clues sleeping pajamas.  
  
“You played Softball.” Aidan repeated, sitting down on the edge of his bed, pulling on a pair of clean socks. “What position?”  
  
“First two season, I played left center field.” she answered. “That's behind third plate and the last three seasons, I've played catcher. Which is my favorite position.”  
  
“Why's that?” Aidan asked, walking into her bedroom, to hear her better.  
  
“I don't know.” Skyler shrugged. “I've always had a thing for walking people back.”  
  
“Walking people back?” Aidan questioned.  
  
“Yeah, mostly on third. If the runner on that base moves before they should or tries to steal home. The pitcher would throw the ball to the catcher and the catcher would stand and walk towards the runner, holding the ball, so the runner would have to go back on base or possibly get touched with the ball and get called out.” Skyler explained to him.  
  
Aidan nodded understanding. “Is the new season start soon?”  
  
“Not for another a month or so. Depends on the management of the team and weather.” She answered, getting into bed.  
  
“Cool.” Aidan replied, rubbing the back of his neck. “Well, good night.”  
  
Skyler nodded back in reply and Aidan went back to his room. Both of them leaving their bedroom doors wide open, staring up at the ceiling, thinking the same thing, but too unsure and shy to admit it or act upon it and neither knowing or realizing that the _age_ of their relationship and feeling for one another was much older than thought to be, but soon to be seen in the coming time they spent together under the same roof.


	4. The Past Undone

A crash stirred Aidan from a sound sleep. Rolling onto his side, Aidan turned on the lamp sitting on the bedside table. He looked out his bedroom door and from where he was half sitting up, he could see Skyler's empty bed. Frowning, he got up out of bed to check things out.  
  
“Skyler?” He called walking out of his room.  
  
He stopped in the hallway that conjoined his room, Skyler's room and the bathroom. He looked at the closed door, the light coming through the bottom of it. Aidan stepped closer to the door and knocked. He heard Skyler gasp surprised and what sounded like little pebbles hitting the sidewalk, when tossed into the air.  
  
“I'm almost done.” Skyler called from the other side, she sounded rushed and slow at the same time.  
  
“Are you alright?” Aidan asked, pressing his ear to the door.  
  
“Yeah, yeah.” She answered. “I'm fine, just really had to pee.”  
  
Troubled, Aidan frowned deeper, not quite believing her a hundred percent. Licking his lips, he moved away from the door as she opened it. She looked up at him, her eyes looking tired and pupils the size pinpricks. Aidan stared at her, perplexed by her look. Skyler growled at him, annoyed with his lock on her.  
  
“What, Aidan?” She snapped, moody.  
  
“Is there something wrong?” Aidan asked her, still not able to put his thumb on it.  
  
Skyler groaned annoyed and pushed past Aidan. “You're getting on my last fucking nerve, Aidan.” she fumed, slamming her bedroom door.  
  
Aidan stood there, mouth gaping and eyes wide at her sudden out burst. Just a few hours before they were being playful, kissing and being more civil with each other than they had ever been in the year's time they'd known one another. Sighing quietly and looking to floor, Aidan turned and walked back into his room. Turning his light back off, he crawled back into bed and fell asleep, still very troubled.

 

-  
  
The next morning, Aidan woke before Skyler, which Aidan found odd. In the almost week he'd been there, Skyler was always up before him, sometimes by more than two hours. Figured that, she was just having an off day with the news about Nick. So, he stayed a quiet as he could, so he didn't bother her. When she did get up and come out of her room, Aidan was setting at the dining table, a bowl of oatmeal in front of him and the newspaper in his hand.  
  
“Good morning, sleepy head.” he said, not looking up from the article he was reading.  
  
“Yeah.” Skyler replied, walking into the kitchen and grabbing making a bowl of cereal.  
  
“You feel...” Aidan stopped, turning his head to see Skyler going into the pocket of her pajamas, pulling out two of the painkillers the doctors gave her at the hospital, tossing them back into her mouth and downing it with milk straight from the carton. “Are those the extra strength ones?” he asked, putting down his paper.  
  
“Yeah.” Skyler nodded, grabbing her bowl of Lucky Charms and going to sit on the couch with it.  
  
“Didn't the doctor tell you to take one as needed.”  
  
Skyler raised an eyebrow at him, “Who the hell are you, my fucking nanny? Lay off.” she barked, grabbing the tv remote and turned on the tv.  
  
“That's five hundred milligrams of Vicodin at once, Skyler.” Aidan snapped back.  
  
Skyler rolled her eyes, making the talking motion with her hand has he continued to go off on her. Aidan stood up from the table, grabbed his coat off of the coat stand and ripped open the door and slammed it shut after him, knocking several frames off the wall by the door. Skyler rolled her eyes again, taking a bite of cereal and turned up the volume on the tv.  
  
-  
  
Gunnar opened his front door, calling over his shoulder to his wife about what he wanted for dinner. He turned and smiled at Aidan, who stood on his door step. The two men had known each other since they met on the set of _Matterhorn_ in 2007. The only other friend Aidan was closer too than Gunnar, was Russell. Aidan smiled at Gunnar, hoping he didn't see the trouble and anger that was still boiling inside of him.  
  
“Hey, Aidan.” Gunnar smiled back. “What's wrong? Is Skyler okay?”  
  
“Nothing's wrong and Skyler is... _Skyler_.” he answered.  
  
Gunnar narrowed his eyes at his friend, “What happened?” he asked. “I know that look, Aidan.”  
  
“I'm worried about her, Gun.” Aidan told him. “I got to her place after my audition last night and found her crying about Nick.” A smile pulled across his lips. “I comforted her, we kissed and joked...”  
  
“Wait, wait, wait.” Gunnar stopped him. “You can't just mention kissing her and keep going like it's the color of grass. You two kissed? Like on the lips and you didn't die.” Gunnar was shaking he was so shocked. “Get your ass in the house and tell me what the hell happened in detail.” he told him, grabbing Aidan by the sleeve and pulling him into the house.  
  
“Alright.” Aidan laughed.  
  
“Ella, I'm going to be in my office with Aidan!” Gunnar yelled out, pulling Aidan upstairs to his office.  
  
“Okay!” Ella yelled back.  
  
Gunnar let Aidan into his office, closed and locked the door, then dropped into his office chair across from Aidan. “Alright. The kissing.”  
  
Aidan blushed, “We were sitting on the couch and I was holding her...”  
  
“Comforting her?”  
  
“Yes.” Aidan nodded. “Talked about Nick for a bit and then we were quiet. I started playing with her hair a bit...”  
  
“What the hell is up with you and woman's hair, dude? I mean honestly, on set and in real life.” Gunnar ranted.  
  
“I just...I don't know. But, I asked her why she dyed the underneath of her hair that light blue color. She told me she was bored and was thinking of changing it. I suggested pink and we agreed on a light pink, then she sat up, looked at me and then kissed me.”  
  
Gunnar's mouth dropped open and his eyes went wide as saucers.  
  
“Oh, and don't tell anyone or her that I told you or she'll kill me,” he added. “Without mercy, were her exact words.”  
  
Gunnar recovered mostly. “Yeah, that's sounds like her. But, she kissed you?”  
  
“Yeah. Well, I kissed her once and she hit me in the nuts. Then I kissed her on the temple two other times yesterday after coffee and she just eyed me.”  
  
“I am fucking stunned.” Gunnar said, leaning back in his chair. “My parents would shit themselves, if they heard that.”  
  
“I know.” Aidan nodded.  
  
“Okay, so what happened between then and now?” Gunnar asked, getting down to business.  
  
Aidan shook his head, shrugging. “I don't know. We went to bed, she woke me accidentally in the middle of the night and went off on me and I went off on her this morning, which is why I'm here.”  
  
“She went off on you?” Gunnar frowned.  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“How? Why?”  
  
“I heard what sounded like a crash, at first I thought it was someone breaking in. But when I went out of my room, I noticed a light on under the bathroom door and I knocked, asking if she was alright. Heard something, you know that sound rice makes when you throw it up in the air and it hits the ground?”  
  
“Yeah.” Gunnar nodded.  
  
“Sounded like that. She told me she'd be right out and when she did come out, she went off on me for looking at her and went into her room, slamming the door.” he finished explaining.  
  
“And when you went off on her this morning.”  
  
“She took two of the painkillers the ER doctor gave her, at the same time.”  
  
“Great, just fucking great.” Gunnar groaned, rubbing his eyes.  
  
“What?” Aidan asked.  
  
“Skyler use to have a drug problem. Painkillers are her drug of choice. She got clean after our parents sent her to treatment.” he told him. “Three years clean and that funny sound you heard last night was her dropping them, when you startled her by knocking on the door. She's using again because of Nick's condition.”  
  
Aidan sighed, his shoulders slumping as disappointment set into him. “What are we going to do?” he asked, meeting Gunnar's eyes.  
  
Gunnar sighed just as hard. “I don't know. I really don't.”  
  
-  
  
Skyler sat cross legged on the couch sketching, when she heard the key slid into the deadbolt. Sighing, she went back to drawing. Aidan entered the apartment quietly, shrugged off his coat and hung it up, then went into the kitchen to grab a soda. He stood in the little dining room, staring at Skyler as she continued to draw.  
  
“Have you had lunch yet?” he asked, leaning back against the dining table. His breakfast had been taken into the kitchen and his paper was still there, but folded properly.  
  
Skyler finished a bit of shading and set her pencil down, looking up at him. “No.” she replied. Her expression seemed tired and lazy to Aidan, a look Gunnar had told him to expect with the effect of the painkillers.  
  
Aidan nodded, “You wanna go out and get something to eat?” he asked, walking back into the kitchen and tossing his empty soda bottle in the waste basket.  
  
“Not really.” She answered, going back to drawing. “I'm not hungry.”  
  
Aidan dropped his head back, clenching his hands into fists, annoyed. Composing himself, he went out to the living room and sat next to her. “What are you drawing?” he asked, leaning to look at her sketch pad, but Skyler flipped it closed before he could.  
  
“Nothing. Just drawing random shapes.” She said, setting her pad on the coffee table. “Where'd you go?” she asked.  
  
“Had an audition.” he lied.  
  
“Fun.”  
  
Aidan chewed on his bottom lip, feeling their relationship slipping back to what it was when they first met and it was eating him alive. But he wasn't going to let it blow up, he didn't care what he had to do. He was going to get this girl, if it took the last breath in his body.  
  
“Come on,” he smiled, nudging her. “Come have lunch with me.”  
  
“No.” she snapped, frowning at him.  
  
Aidan pouted, turning on his puppy dog eyes. “Please.” he said softly.  
  
“Oh my god, really?” Skyler rolled her eyes, blushing.  
  
Aidan pouted more.  
  
“Oh Jesus, fine!” She gave up, throwing her hands up in the air. “I'll go out to eat with you. Shit.” Skyler stood up and walked around the couch.  
  
“Where you going, then?” Aidan asked, watching her.  
  
“To pee.” She answered, stopping seeing the expression on his face. “What, you wanna watch me pee?” she teased, smirking.  
  
“No.” Aidan smiled back.  
  
Skyler laughed and went into the bathroom. Finishing up in the bathroom, Skyler and Aidan went out for lunch.  
  
“Skyler, I wanna talk to you about something.” Aidan said, setting his fork down.  
  
“Okay.” Skyler nodded, taking a sip of her water. “What about?”  
  
“How you're taking your pain medication.”  
  
Skyler paused, setting her glass down slowly as she eyed Aidan across the table. “What about it?” she asked, her voice barely holding control.  
  
“I know you're abusing it because you want to numb the pain of the accident and possibly loosing Nick. But there are better ways to do that, I can help...”  
  
“You can help?” Skyler snapped, loosing control of her temper. “How? You going to build a time machine and go back to that day and fix it? You going to bring Nick back?” She mocked him. “You can't help any of that and you can't help me.” she sneered.  
  
“Yes, I can.” Aidan told her, sadness and desperation in his face and voice.  
  
“No, you can't. Because I don't want it!” She snapped, getting up.  
  
Aidan stood up with her, vaguely aware of the people staring at them. “Please, Skyler. I know you're upset about...”  
  
“Shut up!” Skyler screamed. “I fucking hate you. I hated you when we met and I still hate you. Nothing will change that. So, stop trying to make me and stop trying to help me.” Tears filled her eyes as she told him off.  
  
“Skyler!” Aidan called out to her as she spun around and ran out of the restaurant.  
  
Pulling out his wallet, Aidan dropped money onto the table and ran out of the restaurant after her. They ran down the street, around the building and back to Skyler's apartment building. Aidan got to her as she started to push in the security code. He wrapped an arm around her waist and picked her up.  
  
“Let me go, you shithead!” she screamed, trying to squirm herself free.  
  
“Stop it.” Aidan snapped, holding her tight. “Stop!”  
  
Skyler struggled and growled at him.  
  
“This isn't you, Skyler. You're letting yourself get weak to that shit...”  
  
“I want to be weak!” she barked.  
  
“No, you don't!” Aidan yelled back. “The Skyler I know isn't weak. She's stubborn and hard headed, but not weak. Weak wouldn't have been able to deflect me and ignore me like you did.” he swallowed. “have.” he corrected himself.   
  
Skyler looked up at Aidan, her face was stone hard and tears still falling from her eyes. Her front fell away quickly as he brushed her tears away.  
  
“I told you, I'd take care of you.” He whispered as Skyler buried her face in his chest. “And I will.”


	5. Taking Charge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aidan takes charge.

“Alright, give it all to me, right now.” Aidan told Skyler as they walked into the apartment.

“All of it?” Skyler asked, looking at him surprised.

“Yes, all of it.” Aidan nodded. “Every last pill.”

“What am I suppose to do when I hurt.” She asked him, crossing her arms defiantly.

“I'll give you one, when you ask.”

Growling, Skyler turned and went into the bathroom, then into her bedroom and came back, setting all the pill bottles she had on the coffee table. Aidan picked them all up off of the table.

“Go wait in the hall until I call you.” He told her.

“What?!” Skyler snapped at him.

“Go.” Aidan snapped back, firmly.

“Fine.” Skyler sighed, going around him and going to wait outside the apartment.

When the door closed, Aidan went off into his bedroom. Setting the bottles on top of the night stand, Aidan pulled out the bottom drawer and set the bottles on the floor inside the opening, then slid the drawer back into place. Standing up and walking back, he looked it over to make sure nothing was seen. Satisfied, Aidan went into the bathroom and messed around with a few things in there and in the kitchen to make it look like he hid them there and in other places, knowing full well she'd go around the house at some point looking for them. Finished, he went and let Skyler back in.

“Okay.” he said, opening the front door.

Rolling her eyes, Skyler brushed by him and flopped onto the couch, propping her feet up on the coffee table. Aidan stood on the other side of the coffee table, watching her. He could see on her face that she was on the edge of losing control and patience with him on the subject, but he didn't care. She could throw herself on the floor kicking and screaming about wanting them back, but he wasn't going to budge. Skyler stared back at him, taking on his challenge.

“The withdraw shouldn't be to bad, being you've only been fucking with it for a week.” He told her, coming around and sitting next to her.

Skyler smiled, blushing and turning her head away from him. “Yeah, only a week.” she giggled.

Aidan narrowed his eyes at her, “Skyler.” he said slowly.

She laughed again, “I've been using a lot longer than that.” she admitted.

“Damn it, Skyler.” he snapped. “How long?”

“Seven months.” she answered. “I started using again after my parents told me they planned on imposing you into my life.”

Aidan ran a hand through his hair and rubbed his face, sighing defeated. “So mature.” he mumbled to himself.

“Thanks.” Skyler smiled.

“I'm not playing with you.” Aidan snapped.

Skyler puffed out her bottom lip, “Poor baby.” she cooed, pinching his cheek.

Aidan slapped her hand away from his face and stood up. “What the hell is wrong with you!” He yelled, his anger unleashing. Skyler's face fell and she blinked up at him a few times, startled by his out burst, though he had every right.

“I...”

“You!” He yelled. “You are being a fucking spoiled brat! You are not the person I fell in love with.” he ranted. “It's like an evil fucking swallowed you whole and turned you into a self centered bitch, hell bent on pushing everyone away from you, just because you couldn't deal with Nick dying!”

Skyler took a deep shuttering breath in, tears wheeling up in her eyes as she stared at him, his face red and eyes a furious dark blue. “Aidan, I'm....”

“No! I don't wanna hear it. I don't want to hear that you're sorry, because if you were you wouldn't be doing this and acting like an immature child.” Aidan barked at her. “Go to your room!”

“What?” Skyler choked out, frowning.

“Go. To. Your. Room.” He all but spelled it out to her. “I don't wanna see you anymore. So, go!” He pointed towards her room. “Move!!”

Skyler got up off the couch and went to her room, seriously upset and half wondering why she was letting him boss her around in her own house.

-

Hours later, Skyler cracked open her bedroom door and peeked out. The apartment was quiet and dark, glancing back at the clock in her room, it was a quarter past one am, she had slept most of the time she was in there, to keep from busting a bubble of coming out and fighting with Aidan again or going bored out of her mind. After looking at her clock, she looked to Aidan's door and it was half open and his room was dark. Slipping out of her room and peeking into Aidan's, she could see him laying in bed, facing away from her. Carefully, she tip toed down the hall and into the living room, her fingertips gliding over the wall to her right to keep her from tripping over anything. She rounded the corner into the kitchen, her hand reached out and grabbed the handle of the refrigerator.

“There's food in there for you, if you want it.” Aidan voice came out from the dark behind her.

Skyler screamed, jumping out of her skin. “Oh my god, Aidan. Don't do that.” she panted, pressing her hand to her heart.

The lights flipped on and Aidan's expression looked less angry and a little more than annoyed. “Sorry.” he replied in a blank tone.

Skyler dropped her hand from her heart, sighing heavily. “Look, I'm sorry. Okay.” she said quietly. “I didn't mean to be all pissy and shit. I'm...I'm just stressed out.”

“And scared.” Aidan added.

“Yeah.” she nodded.

Aidan nodded back, “I'm sorry about yelling at you earlier. It wasn't right.” He apologized.

“But, I deserved it.” Skyler admitted. “A lot.” she laughed.

“True, but it wasn't my place.”

“I think it was.” Skyler replied.

She stepped closer to him, both of them looking the other in the eyes. Skyler smiled, blushing a little as she hugged him. Aidan smiled, closing his eyes and wrapping his arms around her. The two stood there hugging each other. Aidan had one arm wrapped around her and the other holding the back of her head, his nose in her hair. The scent of her shampoo in her hair was one of his favorite smells of Skyler's, the other was the scent of the light perfume she wore. Skyler had both her arms wrapped around his waist and her forehead resting against his chest, she smiled feeling him nose her hair like he always did when they were this close, she had grown to love it.

“Why don't you eat and go back to bed. It's late.” he whispered to her.

Skyler nodded, half reluctant to let him go as he pulled away. Aidan looked down at her, smiled and kissed her on the forehead, then left back to his room. Skyler frowned as he disappeared, but turned to the fridge and opened it up. On the middle shelf, was a covered plate with a note on it with her name on it. Smiling, Skyler grabbed it and set it on the counter. Unwrapping the plate and smiled more seeing what it was Aidan had made her.

“He made me BBQ chicken.” She giggled softly.

When she finished eating and brushed her teeth, Skyler paused at her room door. Frowning, she turned her back to the door, gulped and walked into Aidan's room. She stood just pasted the door, staring out the window in the room, it's shade up and showing the thumbnail moon and its starry friends. She heard Aidan move and from the corner of her eyes, him sit up in bed. But she didn't move or speak, still unsure herself as to why she was standing there. She searched her mind. Did she want a painkiller? Yes. But, that wasn't the reason. Did she want to thank Aidan for cooking for her, when he didn't have too? Of course, but, that wasn't it either. What was it, she was standing in his room at almost two in the morning for, what was it? 

**What**!?

“Skyler, you okay?” Aidan asked, his voice soft as if he was afraid to use his normal tone like it scare her away.

“Yeah.” She nodded, still staring out the window.

“What is it?” he asked, turning in bed, so he sat on the edge, his bare feet on the cold floor, making him shiver a bit.

Skyler shook her head, “I don't know.”

Aidan frown briefly and got out of bed, going over to her. He cupped her cheek in his hand, looking at her, concerned. Skyler closed her eyes as the warmth from his hand touched her skin. She blinked a few times, turned and hugged him as tightly as she could. Aidan bit his lip, smiling and a tingle of goosebumps raising over his skin as he held her.

“Thank you.” she whispered.

“For what?” Aidan whispered back.

“For everything.” Skyler said, looking up at him. “Dealing with my bitchiness, being there when I needed someone, taking care me...” She looked down, swallowing, the urge to say the words that had been dancing around her head since the night she kissed him.

“For loving you.” Aidan said for her, raising her eyes back to his.

Skyler nodded, a happy and prideful smile spreading across her face. “Especially for loving me.”

“I loved you the moment I saw you.” Aidan confessed. Skyler blushed wildly. “And I didn't care what hell I had to go through to have you.” His brown eyes sparkled as he returned her smile. He bent his head and captured her lips with his. Skyler moaned, going up on her tippy toes a bit and she laughed, breaking their kiss.

“What?” Aidan asked, smiling.

“I was wrong about you.” Skyler answered.

“Oh?” Aidan replied, raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah, you're not big foot, you're a hill giant.” She proclaimed, seriously.

“A what?” Aidan chuckled.

“A hill giant. It's a very tall person that lives mostly in the hills. They're from an online game I use to play.” She laughed.

“So, that makes you what?” Aidan asked.

“Someone that wishes, she was about eight inch taller.”

“No, I like you just as you are.” He smiled.

“A foot and two inches shorter than you.” Skyler remarked, raising an eyebrow. “On my tippy tippy toes I couldn't look you in the eye.”

“I like making you get up on your tippy tippy toes.” Aidan smirked.

Skyler frown, playfully hitting him in the shoulder. “You're so evil.”

“I know.” Aidan smiled.

Skyler dropped her head as she yawned. “Oh, excuse me.” she said, covering her mouth.

“It's alright, you're tired.” Aidan said, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear.

She nodded, finished yawning. “Can I have one of my painkillers?” she asked.

“Yeah, go in your room and I'll grab one.” he told her.

“You don't trust me?” she asked, looking up at him.

“I do, but I wanna make sure you don't get tempted.” Aidan assured her.

Sighing a little, Skyler pulled away from Aidan, left his room and closed her bedroom door. Knowing that she was listening, Aidan quietly got out a painkiller from where they were, then went into the bathroom and went under the sink, making a little noise with the stuff there, then closing the cabinet. He stood in the hallway, listening for Skyler in her room. He could see her shadow under the door, as he turned the white pill over in his hand.

“Okay, Sky.” he called to her.

Her shadow under her door moved and she opened her door, she smiled at him as she came out. Aidan held out his hand to her and dropped the pill into her hand. Thanking him, Skyler went into the kitchen for a glass of water to swallow down the pill. When she came back, Aidan was in his room again, fixing the twisted blankets on his bed. She stood at his door and watched him in the moonlit room. Getting his blankets fixed and settled, Aidan looked at Skyler over his shoulder. He smiled at her, softly.

“Come lay with me.” He whispered, his heart pounded scared that she'd reject him and go back to her own bed.

But without hesitation, she walked farther into the room and stood behind him. Aidan smiled, getting the hint and laid down. Skyler laid down in front of him, snuggling back against him and relaxing as Aidan wrapped an arm around her. They laid awake in the quiet room that way for a while, enjoying their closeness and the warmth of each others bodies in the pre-winter chill. As Skyler drifted off to sleep, one thing kept her from falling asleep totally. So, after arguing with herself over it, she gave into it.

“Aidan.” she whispered very softly, in case he had already fallen asleep.

“Hm.” he replied, sounding like he was just about to fall completely asleep himself.

“I love you.”

Silence.

“I love you too, Skyler.” he answered, sounding more awake. “More than I can say.”

Skyler blushed turning her face into the pillow. “Good night, Aidan.” she mumbled.

“Night, Skyler.” Aidan smiled, kissing her shoulder and they both finally fell asleep.


	6. Castle of Glass Pt. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title is inspired by Linkin Park's song _Castle of Glass_

When Aidan woke the next morning, Skyler wasn't in bed with him anymore. But what was in bed with Aidan was Skyler's sketch pad. Sitting up and grabbing it, Aidan read the the sticky note on the front of it.

 _Flip through it and you will know what it is you seek, when you find it_. -Sky.

Smiling, he opened it and started flipping through and scanning the pages, admiring her art work. There were sketches of crowed squares, scenery, abstract art, family and strangers, all very impressive and detailed. After a handful of pages and drawings, Aidan found what he was suppose to be looking for. He let out an surprised breath.

“Wow.” he said aloud.

The sketch he was looking at was of him. It was a head and shoulders shot, a smile was on his face that met his perfectly drawn eyes, his hair in it's usual styling. The entire sketch looked like she had taken a photograph of him and pasted it into the pad. Aidan was flattered and awed by it, looking the whole sketch over, he noted the date written in the spaced where his shoulders faded into where his chest started, it was dated for three months prior. Raising an eyebrow, Aidan flipped another page and there was another sketching of him, this time only his face and dated a month back. He flipped a page again and there was yet another of him, this one dated for the present day and it was of him asleep. The sketch faded out from mid chest down and there was a elegantly drawn hand that laid against his chest, like it was feeling his heart beat. Aidan was utterly blown away by the three sketches of him as he flipped back and forth between them. No one, especially a girl, had drawn him before. There had been many photos, but a drawing was more sentimental, more romantic than something a camera could take, for not everyone could do what Skyler had down of and for him, to the degree and quality she had it. It made him blush bright red and his stomach swarm with butterflies.

Closing the pad and setting it on the bed stand, Aidan got out of bed and padded out into the living room, expecting to find Skyler there or in the kitchen, but she wasn't. There was another sticky note for him on the tv. Aidan pulled it off and read it.

 _I went to go visit Nick. There's fresh coffee and water in the coffee maker, all you have to do is turn it on_. It read with and arrow at the bottom right corner, indicating to Aidan it flip it over and he did. _and I love you_. Aidan smiled and stuck the sticky note back on the top corner of the tv and went into the kitchen to make some coffee.

-

Skyler walked slowly down the long hall of the hospital wing, towards the intensive care unit. Her heart was pounding, stomach churning and a tight lump in her throat as she approached Nick's room. She hadn't visited Nick since the day she left the hospital herself. She stopped at the closed door of Nick's private room, building up more courage to go inside. A nurse at the nurse's station a few feet away looked up from the desk, she frowned confused at the girl standing motionless in front a closed room door. The nurse stood and walked over to Skyler, resting her hand lightly on Skyler's shoulder.

“Ms., Is there something I can help you with?” she asked.

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, Skyler looked at the nurse. “This is my brother's room.” she spoke softly. “I'm just working up the nerve to go in.”

The nurse nodded, understanding and gave Skyler a sweet smile before turning and going back to the nurse's station. Skyler raised her hand then, gripping the door handle in a shaking hand and pushed it open. There was no lights on in the room, but it was bright with the sun coming through the open widow. She slowly entered the room, closing the door behind her as she did.

Skyler swallowed, trying to get over the lump in her throat as her eyes rested on her brother. Nick was slightly propped up in the bed, his face different colors from the still healing bruises, stitches above his left eye and a few in the right center of his bottom lip. A neck brace stabilizing his neck, breathing tube in his mouth, feeding tube up his nose, IVs in several places in his arms and his wrists restrained as protocol in case he woke up and tried to pull the tubes out. Though there wasn't a chicken crossing the road of a chance he'd ever do that now.

Taking a calming breath, Skyler moved to Nick's bedside. She looked down at him, looking him over again, blinking away the threatening tears.

“Hey, Nick.” she whispered. “I brought you a tiger. I know how you love them.” She said, looking down at the stuffed tiger in her hands that she'd picked up on the way over to the hospital. “I know you like the white and black ones, but I couldn't find it. I guess the sold out or something, I'll try and find you one and bring it to you.” She set the tiger on the little table sitting next to Nick's hospital bed.

Skyler sighed, looking at Nick's face. “I know you're in there somewhere, Nickolas.” she said, taking his hand in hers. “I don't care what the doctors say about you not having any brain activity, but I know you're in there. I can feel it inside of me and I know you can hear me, I want you to come back. I need you like crazy.” Skyler bit her lip, then startled as something started to beep.

Scared, Skyler ran out of the room and to the nurse's station. The nurse from earlier was still sitting there and looked up startled herself as Skyler ran up. “Something in his room is beeping!” She told her, shaking.

The nurse stood up and rushed into Nick's room, Skyler on her heels. The nurse looking at the monitor that was beeping, it was his heart monitor. As the nurse pulled on her telescope, three more nurses rushed into the room. The first nurse looked at one of the three and told her to call for a code, then turned one of the last two and told her to escort Skyler out of the room.

“No!” Skyler screamed, as the nurse ushered her out. “What's going on?! What's wrong with my brother?!!”

“He's coding.” The nurse told him, getting Skyler out of the room. “His heart seems to be giving out.” she told her.

“Skyler, what the hell is going on?” Her father's voice asked, as he, her mom and one of her older brothers, Mike came down the hall, holding balloons and some flowers.

“I came to visit him and all of a sudden his heart monitor started to go off and the one nurse told another to call a code. They said, his heart might be going out.” Skyler told them, her tears finally falling.

Skyler's mother fainted and her brother luckily caught her, before she hit the floor. Skyler's father hugged Skyler as the nurse that ushered Skyler out of the room broke open an Ammonia inhalant to wake up her mother. When her mom recovered, all four of them looked at each other with worry as nurses and doctors rushed in and out of Nick's room.

-

Aidan sat on the couch, sipping a cup of coffee and watching the channel Four Television news, when his cell phone rang on the couch next to him. Setting his coffee down, Aidan answered it.

“Turner.”

“Aidan, It's Gun.” Gunnar rushed on the other end of the line.

“What's up, Gun?” Aidan frowned, hearing the panic in his friend's voice.

“You gotta get down to the hospital. Nick went into cardiac arrest.”

Aidan shot up off the couch, his heart pounding hearing the situation. His first thoughts where getting to Skyler right then, knowing that she'd really need him. “I'm on my way!” he proclaimed and hung up without another word to Gunnar. Running into his room, Aidan got dressed and ran out of the apartment, down all the flights of stairs, down an elevator to the parking garage to his car and put the pedal to the metal towards the hospital.

-

The family were gathered in the waiting room the Intensive Care Unit had. Skyler was still hugging her dad, but the tears she had been crying, were now dry. She was more in silent shock over the event. The staff had managed to get Nick stabilized, but his condition was looking down even more than before. They all waited as the team of doctors assigned to Nick checked over all his charts and discussed what would be the best thing to do for him next.

Skyler turned her head to the opening elevator doors, her eyes flared a little bit seeing Aidan step off and Gunnar greet him. She watched them talk, wanting to go to him and never let him go. But she knew if she did, her parents and other family members would know that she had fallen for him and given up on the fight to not have him in her life. She licked her lips as Aidan looked passed Gunnar and at her, his face held sympathy as they looked at each other. The look alone made Skyler make her decision. Letting go of her father, who frowned at her confused, she went to Aidan and stood in front of him, Gunnar moving out of their way.

“I'm so sorry, Sky.” Aidan whispered to her, his hands flexing at his side, itching to reach out to her and touch her, but he also knew doing so would give them away.

Skyler blinked once and sniffled, before attaching herself to him. Not giving a second thought to what her family thought. All she wanted in that moment was for Aidan to hold her, which he did. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his cheek a top her head, gently rocking side to side to add on the comfort. Her family looked at them entirely shocked by the sight before them. Months of Skyler fighting tooth and nail, disrespecting Aidan and ignoring him and anything about him like the plague, none of them thought they'd ever actually see her fall in love with him.

“Skyler?” her mother's shocked and tear stained voice spoke first.

Skyler smiled, hearing it. She pulled back from Aidan just enough to turn her head and look at them all, a blush spreading across her face seeing all of their shock. “What?” she asked in an innocent tone.

“What is this?” her father spoke this time.

“It's me hugging Aidan.” She answered, smirking.

“But, you hate him?” Gunnar threw in there for affect.

“No,” Skyler shook her head. “I love him.” she looked up at Aidan. “I always had. I was just too damn stubborn to admit it.”

Aidan smiled, “I love you too, Skyler.” he said, kissing her.

Skyler giggled, standing on her tippy toes and kissing him back. The kiss succeeded in dropping the jaws of her family members. Skyler pulled back and looked at them.

“Do you people stare at other people that kiss?” she asked, half joking.

That loosened everyone up a bit, making them laugh and forget for a moment how upside down their lives were. 

-

They were still in the waiting room, quietly waiting for the doctors to come out and talk to them about Nick. Time seemed to drag on without gratitude. Gunnar and his and Skyler's younger brother, Jess and Mike played a game on Gunnar's iPad, their mom nervously flipped through a magazine, their father chewed on his thumbnail and Skyler and Aidan sat silently together, holding hands and Skyler's head resting on Aidan's shoulder. The two automatic doors that led to the rooms in the unit opened and they all stirred as two doctors walked out and towards them. Skyler's parents stood to greet them.

“Mr. and Mrs. Källenberg?” one of them asked.

“Yes?”

“Well, Mr. and Mrs. Källenberg, we've looked over your son's condition and it's not a positive one.” The doctor told them, placing his hands in the pockets of his hospital jacket. “He has no brain activity, he's not breathing on his own and it seems now that his injuries are more severe than we may have thought and are causing his organs to shut down. His heart was just the first of it.”

“Could you be wrong?” Mr. Källenberg asked. “Could that just be some sort of false alarm.”

“It is possible, but we don't think so.” The other doctor answered.

Mrs. Källenberg turned wrapping her arms around her husband's waist, burying her face into his arm and crying. Mr. Källenberg comforted her the best he could.

“What do you suggest, then?” Gunnar asked from his seat.

The doctors looked at him, then each other and the floor, “We suggest taking him off life support...”

“No,” Skyler barked, standing up. “You can't do that!” She was on fire, pissed that they suggested letting Nick die.

“He's just a shell.”

“No,” She growled, low. “He is not just a shell, you idiot.”

“Skyler.” her father snapped.

“He's still in there, I can feel it.” She told them. “My twin brother is still in there, trying to come back. But you simply minded animals can't see that on your stupid tests and monitors.” Skyler looked at her parents. “If you take him off life support, if you let him die, I won't forgive you. I won't want anything to do with you, I swear to god, I will remove you from my life, like you were never there.”

Aidan stood, taking Skyler's hand, “Sky, don't say that. That's not right to say to your parents, that's cruel.”

Skyler pulled away from him, “What's cruel is people wanting to kill someone that isn't dead. His heart still works on it's own...”

“Barely, Sky-Sky.” Gunnar chimed in.

“But it still is. That alone should give you some measure of hope that he can come back and I know he will.” Desperation was all over Skyler's face, in her eyes and voice. “I know it.”

Skyler's father looked at his daughter, seeing it. He let go his wife and cupped Skyler's face in his hands, tilting her head upwards, so their eyes met. “I won't let them take Nicky off life support, Skyler. I believe you, when you say he'll come back.” he spoke to her softly.

“Thomas, you can't. Nickolas is suffering the way he is. Taking him off support is the only thing we can do for him to relieve it.” Mrs. Källenberg said, gripping Thomas's arm.

“Jeni,” he whispered. “I know he is. But, I can't let our son die and if Skyler says he's still in there, I believe her.”

Jeni looked at Skyler and back at Thomas, sighing. “Fine, We'll keep him on life support. But if he doesn't improve, I won't let him suffer any longer.” she compromised.

“Deal.” Skyler agreed, sniffing and hugging her mother.

-

Visiting with Nick one more time before leaving, Skyler and Aidan walked down to his car hand and hand. He opened the passenger door for her and hopped into the driver's side himself.

“It's past lunch time, but do you wanna grab something to eat?” he asked, pulling out of the hospital parking lot.

“I need a drink.” Skyler replied, resting her forehead against the window, watching the world outside the car pass by.

Aidan looked over at her as he stopped at light, he frowned. Grabbing her by the elbow, Aidan pulled Skyler towards him and kissed her temple. He rested his hand on her knee, letting her rest head on his shoulder as he continued down the street.

Pulling into a convenience store, Aidan got out of the car. “Come on.” he called to Skyler, closing his door.

Skyler got out of the car reluctantly and followed Aidan inside and down the liquor aisle. Scanning the shelf, he grabbed a bottle of Smirnoff Vodka, Absolut Raspberri Vodka and Jack Daniels. Skyler looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. She grabbed a bottle of Jagermeister, Tizoc Tequila, Bacardi Rum, Crown Royal and EverClear. Now, Aidan raised an eyebrow at her as she put them in the arm basket he was carrying.

“Go big or go home.” she said, patting him on the shoulder and going to the regular drink aisle.

She grabbed a few Redbulls, Monster, Gatorade, clear soda and Simply made Lemonade. Aidan followed behind her as she grabbed everything and put them in the basket. In the last aisle, she grabbed a bottle of lime juice and tossed it in.

“I have salt and shot glasses at home.” She said over her shoulder, walking to the cash register.

Aidan perked up at the hint of doing shots with her. He smiled, putting the basket on the counter for the cashier to ring up. He kissed her and pulled out his ID for the cashier to see, paid for the stuff and carried them out to the car.

“You sure, you're going to be able to hold all that?” he asked, heading towards her place.

“Oh, yeah.” She nodded. “You think you can?” she smirked at him.

“Please, I am a machine, when it comes to drinking.” Aidan nodded, chuckling.

“Yeah, let's see you do a shot of that EverClear. It's hundred and ninety proof, my friend.” Skyler laughed as he pulled into the under ground garage.

They got out of the car and went up to the apartment. Setting the stuff down on the coffee table, Aidan helped Skyler grab regular glasses, shots glasses and the salt. They took them back into the living room, Aidan watched Skyler go into the shelf below the Tv and grab a notebook and a pen, then sat next to him.

“What's that for?” he asked.

“We are going to keep count.” she answered, dividing a piece of paper in the notebook, writing her name and his on each side. “Whoever wins is drinking champion of the house.” she smiled at him.

“You're on, monkey.” Aidan smiled, reaching into the bag and pulling out the alcohol.

Skyler set up the glasses as Aidan opened the bottles. She took the Jagermeister and poured two shots, handing one to Aidan.

“To the beginning.” She toasted.

“To the beginning.” he nodded, clinking glasses with her.

They downed the shots, slamming the shot glasses to the coffee table. Skyler gave them both a tick for them. She took two regular size glasses, poured a fourth of the Bacardi in them, followed by equal parts, Smirnoff Vodka, Tizoc Tequila and Jack Daniels. Aidan took the glass, giving it a sniff and tasting it.

“Ugh, holy shit! That's nasty!” He grimaced.

“Chicken.” Skyler smirked, gulping a third of it. “You can take your time drinking it. Just remember, I'm not waiting.” she chugged down the rest of it.

“Oh, you bitch.” Aidan snapped, chugging his down as she pour herself another concoction.

Skyler finished making herself one and made another for Aidan. They chugged them down at the same time and finished nearly at the same time, but Skyler was a couple of seconds behind Aidan. They downed glass after glass, shot after shot with wicked skill. Getting up once and twice to empty themselves from all the liquids they had consumed.

By time they reached the point of doing body shots, the Raspberri vodka, Bacardi and Jack Daniels were gone and they were tied, Aidan having come back from spitting out the Tizoc, Gatorade and Redbull concoction, which almost made Skyler choke as she downed hers, because she was laughing at him. Aidan poured two shot glasses of EverClear, while Skyler opened the lime juice and salt. She took one of the shots and tossed it back, then leaned over and pressed her lips to Aidan's. Her tongue coming out and touching his lips, getting him to open his mouth and allow her to dribble the shot that she held in her mouth into his. She smiled at him as she pulled back and he swallowed. Aidan licked his lips after he finished swallowing, tasting the alcohol and her Milk 'n' Honey chapstick on them. She replaced the shot she took and pulled her shirt off, leaving on her bra. Aidan pulled off his shirt, revealing his cut V hips and tone chest. He turned to her, grabbing her by the back of the knees and pulling her forward, so she laid on her back, one of her legs was bent at the knee between him and the back of the couch and the other off the couch, foot planted on the hardwood. He took the lime juice and made a little pool of it on her chest, just below her collarbone, then sprinkled a pinch of salt in it. Skyler bit her lip, her eyes fluttering shut has she got turned on. Aidan leaned over her, grabbing the shot off the table and slinging it back. As he swallowed, he bent his head and licked the lime juice and salt pool off of her, both of them moaning. Aidan moved up and kissed her on the lips, tasting like everything they had drank and of the shot he just took.

“Fuck.” Skyler moaned, opening her eyes and looking up at Aidan. “That was hot.”

Aidan smiled at her and kissed her again. “As hell.”

He growled, beyond turned on as her legs wrapped around his bend ones. Pushing up and back, Skyler sat on up, straddling Aidan on couch. She grinned at him, feeling his hardy. Taking the juice and dripping it between his naval and the waistband of his pants, she threw her head back and laughed as Aidan groaned. She added the salt to it, took the shot and locked eyes with him as she went down to lick it off. Aidan's toes curled in his still shoe clad feet. Skyler finished, kissed the spot where the salt and lime was and up his chest, over his shoulder, the side of his neck, his cheek and finally his lips. Deepening their kissed, Aidan reached up and let her hair free from the ponytail it was in and ran his fingers through her hair.

Skyler's hands trailed down Aidan's body between them and took hold of his pants, popping the button open and pulling down the zipper. Aidan's hands went through her hair again, over her shoulders and down to the clasp of her bra. He unclasped it and Skyler moved back long enough to pull it off and toss to the floor.

“Skyler.” Aidan panted, breathy.

She ignored him and kept kissing him.

“Skyler.” He repeated more steady.

“What?” she answered, out of breath.

“I want you.” Aidan half growled.

Skyler pulled away for him, looking down at him. Her eyes wide like she was scared, but Aidan knew she had worked her self into a frenzy. He moved his hands up her thighs to her jean clad hips, gripping them, not wanting her to pull away, if she did.

“I want you.” he said over again. “I want you, badly.”

Skyler looked away from him for a moment, then back down at him. Her eyes looking clearer and less frenzied. She gulped, biting her lip out of habit. Pressing her hands to his chest, Skyler leaned down and started kissing him again. Aidan was confused, unsure what this meant. But she pulled away again, a smirk on her face and an evil glint in her eyes.

“I want you just as badly.” she told him.

Aidan returned her expression, sitting up, wrapping her legs around his waist and making for his room, kissing her more on their way there.


	7. Castle of Glass Pt. 2

Aidan laid Skyler down on his bed, that was still unmade from that morning. He kept kissing her as his hands ghosted down her body to her jeans. He undid them and pulled away from her, gripping her jeans by the waist band, Aidan peeled them off her legs and dropped them at the foot of the bed next to him. Skyler's face was serious as he reached back to her to pull off her panties. But her foot came out and pressed to his chest, stopping him. He raised an eyebrow at her in question. She smirked at him and sat up on her knees on the bed, she kissed him and pushed her panties down to her knees and moved to tug on Aidan's open pants. Smiling and still kissing her, Aidan pulling his jeans and boxers down and kicked them off from around his ankles.

His hands free, Aidan gripped the back of her knees and dropped her back on the bed, pulling her panties the rest of the way off and laughing as he did. Placing a knee on the bed between her legs to support some of his weight, he moved over her, his hands braced on the bed at the sides of her head. Skyler's hands went to his sides, her palms following his V and gripped his hips, digging her nails into the skin there. Aidan hissed, dipping his head and kissing her neck and shoulder, biting the side of her shoulder to return the favor of digging her nails into his skin.

One of Skyler's hands came up from his hip, to his cheek and brought his eyes back to hers. “Pick up the pace.” she whispered to him, her voice emotionally full.

Aidan smiled, kissing the tip of her nose. “Patient.” he whispered back.

He sat back up and slid off the bed, going into the closet and taking out his duffel bag from the closet floor and setting it on the bed next to Skyler. Digging through it, he pulled out protection, then tossed the duffel back into the closet carelessly. Skyler sat up on her elbows and looked at him.

“You clean?” she asked, bluntly.

“No, I'm an alley way in New York.” Aidan snapped, sarcastically.

“Then, you don't need the condom.” she told him.

Aidan raised an eyebrow at her, “You crazy?”

“In most subjects, I'm out of my damn mind. But not in this.” she told him. “I have something that's just as good as that round piece of rubber.” She laughed.

“Like what?” Aidan asked, his eyes widening in mock of her.

“An IUD.” she answered.

“And what the fuck is that?”

Skyler smiled, amused. “Insert-able birth control with a failure rate of less the one percent.”

“And you're clean?” he asked.

“As a newborn baby.”

Aidan thought it over and then tossed the protection on the nightstand. Skyler smiled as he went back to where he was before he moved.

“You have a nice ass.” Skyler commented, wrapping her legs loosely around his waist.

Aidan tisked, shaking his head and reaching between them. “You have the most randomly placed comments.” he said, taking hold of himself and positioning himself right. Skyler rolled her eyes, gripping the side of his neck and pulling him into a kiss.

Skyler's sides tightened and she took a breath out through her nose as Aidan's slipped up into her. Her toes flexed and she moaned, pushing up against him as he settled deep inside her. Aidan broke their kiss and watched her face, watched her tongue roll across the inside of her bottom lip and her bite down on it. She opened her eyes and looked up at him, her eyes were a light shade of green and were bright and glassy with the flood hormones and feelings rushing through her. Her eyes rolled shut again as he pulled his hips back, pulling a fourth of the way out and pushing back in fluidly. Skyler's body shivered and she took a breath in.

“Sweet Jesus.” she moaned, gripping the sides of Aidan's biceps.

Aidan smiled setting his pace in and out of her. The sound of love making filled the room as the two melted into it. Skyler's breath became jerky and labored as Aidan broke out in a light sweat, both of them a flushed pink color from their combined body heat. Slowing his pace, Aidan wrapped an arm around Skyler's waist and sat up with her, she groaned as Aidan changed angles inside her. Twisting, Aidan laid down on his back, bending his knees up so Skyler had support than just her hands pressed on his chest. Hands pressed to his chest and slightly resting back on his bent legs, Skyler rocked herself in tune with Aidan's timed upward thrusts. Her nails scratched and dug into Aidan's chest, adding on to his moans and pants.

Suddenly, Skyler's eyes flew open and her body paused, Aidan looked up at her thinking she was ready for the end, but nothing more happened. She slowly turned her head to the window, the shade was up and across the twenty foot space between her building and the next, standing smirking in the window of their room was a guy, around her and Aidan's age, watching them have sex. Skyler face twisted with disgust.

“What is it, Sky?” Aidan asked, his breathing starting to even out.

“We have an audience.” she said, not looking away.

“What!” He snapped sitting up on his elbows and looking out the window. “Son of a bitch!” Aidan barked, pulling Skyler off of him and sliding off the bed. He pulled on his boxers and went to the window.

The guy watching them went wide eyed and bolted from his window. Growling, Aidan dropped the shade. He looked back at Skyler, clearly fuming. Skyler pressed her lips together, raising her eyebrows and shrugging.

“Ollie has always been a perv.” She commented as Aidan dropped onto the bed.

“You know that fucker.” Aidan snapped, looked back at her.

“Yeah, I've had to go over there to his place a few times to collect his late rent.” Skyler nodded. “He's showed up to his door naked a couple of those times.” she shuddered. 

Aidan growled again, turning back to the window. Skyler crawled over to him and sitting back on her heels, she massaged his shoulders, trying to get him to relax, so they could possible get back to making love. It took a couple of minutes and getting him to re-loose his boxers, but Skyler had succeeded in relaxing Aidan enough to getting back to their love making, this time taking it slower. He sat where he was on the side of the bed, moved a bit closer to the edge. Skyler was in his lap facing him, her thighs pressed to the outside of his, her hands gripping his shoulders and rocking into him in a slow and even motion. They kissed as she did and with their bodies already amped up from before they were interrupted, it didn't take long for them to run straight of the edge of passion. Aidan's muscles tense, groaning in a short and breathy fashion as Skyler arched her back forward and dropping her head back, a low moan passing her lips. When their euphoria was over, Aidan dropped back on the bed, his arms straight out from his sides and his eyes closed. Skyler parted their bodies, rolled to Aidan's side on the bed, under his outstretched arm and snuggled up to him, facing his side, her arm draped over his belly.

“That was incredible, minus the creep.” Aidan said after a while of silence.

“Yeah.” Skyler smirked, ringing her index finger around Aidan's naval.

Aidan's arm bent at the elbow and his fingers feathered through her hair in a sweet little manner. “Take a shower with me?” he asked, tilting his head down to her. Skyler nodded, sitting up then laying back down. “What happened?” Aidan smiled at her, sitting up.

“Sat up too fast.” She replied.

Aidan chuckled, standing at the end of the bed. He held his hand out to her. Skyler smiled at him, taking his hand and letting him pull her up. Skyler went passed him, hip bumping him and running into the bathroom. He laughed and went after her, he slipped into the bathroom and shut the door behind him. Aidan cupped the side of her neck and pulled her to him and pressed his lips to hers, running his tongue over her bottom lip before slipping it into her mouth. Skyler walked her fingers over his side, down the small of his back and squeezed his ass. Aidan pulled back and looked down at her, his eyebrow slightly raised.

“I told you, you have a nice ass and I have an ass fetish.” Skyler told him, turning around to turn on the shower. As she leaned over the tub to turn the shower on, Aidan's hand came out and popped her on the butt. Jumping, Skyler turned around and looked at him, a smug look on his face.

“Nice ass.”

“Oh, pull off.” Skyler snapped, going back to the shower. “You know you've notice it way before.”

“I have.” Aidan admitted. “And I've dreamed of doing this for just as long.” he said, coming up closer and popping her on the butt again.

“Quit it, perv!” Skyler snapped, but unable to stop her laugh.

Skyler and Aidan slipped into the shower. Getting all wet, Skyler moved out of the way and let Aidan do it, as she soaped up. She paused though, watching Aidan, tilt his head back so the water only ran over his body, then dropped it forward to wet the rest of him. She was transfixed on this tall, buff and soaking wet _god_ in front of her, standing in the same shower. She smiled, sure she looked like a manic psycho as he turned around and smiled at her sweetly. He placed a hand on her cheek for a moment, then moved to get clean. While he soaped up himself, she rinsed off and it was Aidan's turn to watch her. Watching the soap and water run over her petite curves, he bit his lip, rubbing the bar of soap over his body slowly, lost in Skyler rinsing off. He recovered as she turned around to him.

“What?” she asked, looking innocent.

“Nothing.” Aidan smiled, finished soaping up and rinsed off.

Aidan turned off the water as Skyler stepped out, grabbing the towel off the rack and hitting him in the chest with it as he got out.

“I don't want to take it, you have it and I'll wait.” He said, tossing it back.

“My left foot, you wanna watch me towel off.” She replied, tossing it back at him.

“Like you watched me get wet?” Aidan remarked, giving it back.

“You watched me rinse!” Skyler retorted, tossing the towel into his face and grabbing one from under the sink and started toweling off.

Aidan smirked and started toweling himself off, “You're an impressive woman, you know that.” he commented, wrapping his towel around his waist. “I've never met anyone quite like you.” 

Skyler blushed, opening the bathroom door, “Never met a guy I wasn't related to that could take me without loosing his mind.”

“There was moments.” Aidan confessed following her out.

“Oh, I'm sure.” She nodded going into her room to get dressed again.

“What do you wanna do tonight?” Aidan asked from his room, pulling on a clean pair of boxers.

“I don't know.” Skyler answered, pulling a shirt over her head. “How about we stay into night, order out and maybe watch a movie?” she suggested pulling on shorty shorts.

“Sounds perfect.” Aidan agreed, standing in her doorway in a pair of low baggy sweats and no shirt.

Skyler looked him over and winked at him. “Sounds like a date, superman.”

“Superman?” He repeated, raising a flirtatious eyebrow.

“Yeah, superman.” She smirked back. “You're so fucking buff, if I painted the superman logo on your chest, Dublin would turn on the distress signal just to see those abs you're packing.”

Aidan laughed, “That might be so,” he walked into her room, putting his hands on her hips and pulling her against him. “But I'd only answer it, if you were the one that turned it on.” he flirted.

“Oh, I'd turn it on,” she flirted back. “and never turn it off again.”

They both laughed at that and kissed, before starting their little date night.

-

Aidan and Skyler laid in his bed, their date night going really well. They had watched three different movies and ordered some Chinese food, which still sat on the coffee table half eaten or gone and pieces of fortune cookies with their fortunes from inside cluttered with the bottles of alcohol and used glasses. It was almost four in the morning, they hadn't slept and spent the last two hours just talking in bed. Aidan was on his back, Skyler laying on her side next to him, her head on his arm and one of her legs over his. He was staring up at the ceiling talking about a play he'd down in acting school. When Skyler didn't say anything about him nearly killing himself by almost falling of the stage, he looked at her and smiled, seeing that she was fast asleep.

Carefully leaning over her, Aidan turned out the light and covered them up. He moved to his side, still letting her rest her head on his arm. He watched her sleep, feeling her warm breath lite on his skin. He brushed her bangs out of her eyes, freezing as she moaned softly and snuggled closer to him, making Aidan smile all the more.

“The happiness you bring me.” he whispered, gently kissing her on the forehead and then letting sleep claim him, just as the sun started to rise over the horizon.


	8. Never give up, Never loose hope

A month and a half passed by since Skyler and her parents made the deal to keep Nick on life support in the event his condition would improved any. But in the month and half, Nick hadn't improved much but he didn't get any worse and her mother wasn't going to give them any more time for it too, either.

“I'm just saying, give it another week.” Skyler argued with her mother.

“No, Skyler.” Jeni snapped. “I've given it more time than I wanted and I will not prolong my son's suffering any longer.”

“You mean, your suffering!” Skyler barked. “You wanna kill him, so you won't have to fucking suffer seeing your son in the state he's in!!”

Jeni blinked at Skyler, startled. “No, I-”

“You're so damn evil.” Skyler hissed. “And if you go any where near him, so help me god. I'll...I'll... I don't know, but I'll do something!” She threatened Jeni and spun around on a dime, marching herself out of the ICU waiting room and back into Nick's hospital room.

Jeni looked to Thomas as Skyler left, but Thomas's face was hard and he didn't say a word. Rolling her eyes, Jeni headed towards the elevators.

“Feels like the family is falling apart.” Gunnar commented, watching his mother press the down button on the elevator.

“In a way, we are.” Thomas answered, following his wife.

Skyler sighed heavily as she dropped into the chair beside Nick. She reached through the side guard of the bed and gripped Nick's hand, looking at his face, which was now almost completely healed, the bruises just a faint shadow on his light tan skin. She squeezed her eyes shut and dropped her head, mentally saying a little prayer for him. Looking back up and finishing the prayer, she squeezed his hand.

“You can't let them take you off support, Nick.” she spoke to him softly. “I can only fight with mom for so long before she takes power of attorney over me and pulls your plug.” She swallowed down the thick tears that tightened her throat. “I'll lose it, if you die. Please, just come back. Wake up and stop mom, prove to her that you're still in there like I know you are.” Skyler's heart pounded as she got upset. “Wake your fucking self up and fight!” she yelled. “Fight, Nicky! Do what you always tell me when I want to give in. Fight or loose, no plan C. Choose one and choose it now, you fucking jerk!”

The door to the room opened and Gunnar took a step in. “Skyler, we can hear you down the hall.” He said, coming up behind her. “Calm down.” he whispered, putting his hands on her shoulders.

“No! I want him to choose. He has to choose, live or die.” she growled, squeezing Nick's hand tighter.

Gunnar frowned, “He's not going to...”

Skyler shot up, looking and Nick wide eyed.

“What is it, Skyler?” Gunnar asked.

“He squeezed my hand.” she answered. She looked back and Gunnar, smiling and letting out a breath of happiness. “He squeezed my hand, Gunnar.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes!” she nodded, looking back at Nick.

“Here, let me see.” Gunnar said, stepping around the chair and standing next to her.

Skyler let Nick's hand go and Gunnar took it into his. The two sibling looked at each other, hope in their eyes. Gunnar leaned over Nick a bit, giving his hand a squeeze, just once.

“Nick?” He whispered. “Nick, if you can hear me, squeeze my hand.” Gunnar trembled, waiting.

Skyler watched their hands and slowly backed up, seeing the muscles in Nick's hand move and his hand squeeze Gunnar's for a second. Gunnar looked back at her, than back at Nick.

“Do it again.” he said in a normal voice. “Squeeze my hand again, Nick.”

And he did.

“Oh my god.” Gunnar laughed, not knowing how to react otherwise.

Skyler turned and ran out of the room, down the hall and back into the waiting room, where Aidan was sitting with Jukka and her parents were back sitting together talking quietly. She looked at Jeni.

“You.” She pointed at her mother. “You owe me an apology.”

Thomas stood, “Skyler, what are you talking about?”

“I'm talking about her owing me an apology.” Skyler said, not taking her eyes off Jeni. “Nick just squeezed me and Gunnar's hands several times, when asked. I told you he was in there, I told you he'd come back and he has.” Her eyes were wide with anger.

Jeni slowly stood, “He responded?” she asked slowly.

“Yeah, he did.” Skyler nodded.

Tears fell from Jeni's eyes as she moved to hug Skyler. She pulled back and wiping the tears from her eyes, “I'm sorry, Skyler. I'm sorry for not listening to you when you said that he'd come back and you were right that I only wanted to take him off life support because I couldn't bare to see him that way.”

Skyler looked past her mother to Aidan, he looked back her and nodded his head. “It's alright.” she said, looking back to her mom. “I forgive you.”

Jeni nodded and looked back to Thomas, who held his hand out to her. “Let's go tell the doctors and see what they say.” she said.

Thomas smiled and walked with her to find one of Nick's doctor's to tell them the news, Jukka following behind them. Aidan went to Skyler and hugged her, kissing the top of her head as she wrapped her arms around him.

“I'm happy for you.” he told her, rubbing her back.

“I always thought that Nick was my only rock in this world.” Skyler said, resting her head on Aidan's chest.

“What do mean?” Aidan asked looking down at her.

Skyler looked up at him, “Aidan, I don't know what I would have done these last few weeks without you. I'd probably be messed up on painkillers still and nuttier than rocky road ice cream. But, I'm not and that's because I had you there with me. In a sense, you've been my life support since the accident and I wouldn't want to change that for all the gold in the world.” she told him, tearing up. “I feel like an idiot for not giving you the chance you deserved when we first met. I just jumped on conclusions about you that were out of line.”

Aidan smiled at her, “It's alright, Sky. I forgive you.”

Skyler smiled back at him, standing on her tippy toes and kissing him. “My rock.” she laughed. “My superman.”

Aidan laughed, “Forever.”

Jukka's black converses squeaked as he slid to a stop. Skyler and Aidan looked over at him, both raising a questionable eyebrow at the teen.

“He opened his eyes.” Jukka panted.

Skyler looked up at Aidan and smiled. Taking his hand, she pulled him out of the waiting room and down the hall to Nick's room. Walking into the room, Skyler paused at the door, her eyes locked on Nick, who's eyes were closed, but opened when he heard them come in. He looked at Skyler and she knew he wanted to say something to her, but couldn't with the breathing tube still in.

“Nicky.” She smiled, going to him and taking his hand. “God, I've missed you.” 

He smiled a little bit and squeezed her hand weakly. Skyler smiled back more, leaning over and kissing his forehead.

“The doctor is going to come in and take the breathing tube out, because he seems to be breathing well enough on his own.” Thomas said.

“That's great.” Skyler beamed.

-

A while later the doctor came in and removed the breathing tube, did a few more tests on him, spoke to the family and left to give them privacy. Nick could speak, but very quietly and raspy. He spoke to his family for a bit, before asking everyone but Skyler to leave the room. They were hesitant at first, but obeyed his wish, hugging and kissing him as they went out. When they were gone and the door was shut, Nick looked at Skyler.

“Dad told me you wouldn't let them take me off life support.” he rasped.

“Nope. I know you'd come back, Nick and I wasn't about to let anyone stop that.” She told him, sitting on the edge of the bed with him.

“But what if I didn't?” he asked, trying to clear his throat.

“I still wouldn't have given up on you.” she said, grabbing his cup of water and holding it for him, so he could sip some of the iced water through the straw and sat it back on his tray when he had enough. “You wouldn't have if it was me.”

“You're right.” he replied, a bit less raspy. “But tell me something, I don't know if it's from being out so long or the Dilaudid they gave me. But were you holding Aidan's hand when you came in?”

Skyler blushed bright red, dropping her head, her hair hiding her face some. “Yeah, we were.”

“What the hell?” Nick snapped, smiling. “I thought you were on a mission of hating his guts for all eternity.”

“I was.” Skyler said, looking up at him. “But, I changed my mind.”

“And what did that?” Nick asked, crossing his arms.

“Well, when I woke up after the accident, he was the first person I saw. Aidan was there the whole time I was in the hospital and he took care of me when I got out. He even got me clean again.” she smiled, recapping. “Aidan became my rock through all of this.”

Nick nodded, softly. “I'm glad he was there for you in the time this all happened.” he said, sighing. “Hey, this pain medicine is making me tried. I think I'm going to try and take a nap, if that's cool with you?”

“Yeah, of course.” Skyler nodded, getting up. “You need all the rest you can get.” she said covering him up.

“Hey, Sky.” Nick called as she started to leave.

“Yeah, Nick?” she answered, looking back at him.

“I love you and thanks for not giving up on me.”

Skyler smiled at him, “You're my twin, Nickolas. I'd turn the world upside down for you and I love you a lot.”

They nodded at each other, a silent comfort for each other going through the bond they shared as twins. Skyler smiled at him once more, before turning out the light and going out of the room, closing the door behind her.

“Hey.” she said, seeing Aidan leaning against the wall across from Nick's room door. “You waiting for me?” she asked, rubbing her arm.

“Yeah, how else you gunna get home?” he replied, there was humor in his voice, but it didn't meet the rest of him.

“An hour's walk from here to home isn't so unhealthy.” she chuckled. “But, it is lonely.”

Aidan pushed off the wall and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. “I don't ever want you to ever feel lonely.” he said, kissing her temple.

“With you, Aidan. It's impossible.”

“Good.” he smiled solemnly. “Let's go home.” he said.

Skyler smiled back, putting an arm around his waist and starting out of the Intensive Care Unit and down to the parking lot. Feeling like nothing in the world could destroy the happiness and contentment she had now with Aidan by her side and her brother recovering with unwavering hope. It made her feel like her life had balanced out again, which it hadn't been in a very long time.


	9. Remember Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _He made me promise._

“I'm coming, I'm coming!” Skyler yelled, pulling on a shirt, as the pounding on her front door increased. She jerked the door open and looked at Gunnar with a bored expression on her face. “Gunnar, why the hell are you banging on my door, like you're fucking SWAT on a drug bust?”  
  
Gunnar looked frantic and winded, “Skyler, I have something to tell you. Sit down.” he panted, half bent over trying to catch his breath.  
  
“Just tell me, you winded dog.” Skyler said, rolling her eyes.  
  
Gunnar straightened up and looked at his little sister. The look in his eyes spoke volumes to Skyler, she took a step back from him. Gunnar took a step towards her, “Skyler, I want you to take a breath.” he said.  
  
“What's going on?” Aidan asked, walking into the living room from the bedroom, in just a pair of shorts.  
  
“Do it, Skyler.” Gunnar said, soft and firm.  
  
Skyler took a deep breath in and let it out slowly.  
  
“That's good.” Gunnar nodded. “and I'm sorry.”  
  
“For what?” Aidan frowned, not getting it.  
  
“Nickolas went into cardiac arrest again last night.” Gunnar swallowed. “They couldn't revive him, Skyler.” he gulped and fought back tears. “He's gone.”  
  
Skyler looked at him, shell shocked. Her mouth slightly ajar, eyes wide and blinking the hot tears from her the rims. “Liar.” she whispered.  
  
“He's gone, _gone_ , Skyler. I was there, when they called it.”  
  
“No.” she whimpered, tears silently falling. “No.” Her voice broke as she stepped back away from Gunnar, who came closer to hug her. “You're lying to me.” she shuddered. “You're lying. He told you to do this as a joke. He told me yesterday when we talked, that he thought it was funny if he did.”  
  
“No, Skyler. I'm serious.” Gunnar tried to tell her. “Call dad and ask him.”  
  
Turning around, swiping her house phone off the coffee table and dialing her dad's cell phone, Skyler waited for him to answer. Aidan and Gunnar exchanged looks as they waited.  
  
“Daddy?” Skyler said, when Thomas answered his phone.  
  
“ _Skyler, did you talk to Gunnar_?” He asked.  
  
“Yeah, I did.” She replied. “But...”  
  
“ _Sweetie, I'm sorry_.” Thomas said, his own voice breaking.  
  
“So, he...he did...?” the word couldn't work passed the tennis ball sized lump in her throat.  
  
“ _He passed away at four-thirty this morning_.” Skyler could hear the tears in her dad's voice.  
  
Skyler closed her eyes, her hand dropping from her ear and hanging up the phone. She looked back at Aidan, her bottom lip trembling. Aidan went over to her and held her as she started to cry, he whispered things to her quietly trying to soothe and comfort her. Gunnar bit his lip and looked to the floor, feeling that he wasn't wanted or needed there, so he backed out of the apartment and quietly closed the door, going back to his wife and son.  
  
Aidan sat on the couch, pulling Skyler into his lap and just holding and talking to her as she cried. When Skyler cried herself out, she got up and wiped her eyes.  
  
“Let's go do something.” Aidan said, getting up.  
  
“I don't want to do anything.” Skyler pouted. “I wanna curl up and stay there until hell freeze over.”  
  
“Come on,” Aidan frowned. “You know that Nick wouldn't want you to act this way. He'd want you...”  
  
“To what, Aidan!” Skyler snapped. “Get on with my life, have fun like he was still here.”  
  
“Yes!” Aidan snapped back.  
  
“How do you know that!”  
  
“Because he told me!”  
  
Skyler paused, her shoulders falling. “You and Nick talked?”  
  
“Yes,” Aidan nodded, quietly. “Nick and I talked a few days ago, while you down in the hospital cafeteria with Gunnar and them.”  
  
“What did he -- what did you guys talk about?” she asked.  
  
Aidan shrugged, shaking his head. “Nothing really. Just chatted. He asked me to do something.”  
  
“Like what?”  
  
“I'm not suppose to tell you.”  
  
“Spill it, Aidan.” Skyler threatened.  
  
“No, I made a promise and I'm not going to break Nick's trust.”  
  
“Tell me!” she screamed.  
  
“No.” Aidan shook his head, staying cool.  
  
Skyler screamed and charged him, dropping her shoulder and knocking Aidan to the floor. She sat on top of him, her knees pressing into his biceps. “Tell me or I'll beat the shit out of you.”  
  
“You really going to hurt me?” Aidan asked, seeming slightly amused.  
  
“If you don't tell me, yeah.” Skyler growled.  
  
“Then you're going to have to hurt me, cause I'm not going to tell you.”  
  
Skyler flicked him in the ear, making him hiss. “Tell me.”  
  
“No.”  
  
“Why!”  
  
“Because I promised. You can hurt me all you want, but I won't tell you.”  
  
Skyler paused, narrowing her eyes at him. “No matter what?”  
  
“No matter what.”  
  
She chuckled, getting up off of him. “Is that so?”  
  
Aidan sat up and watched her go into the kitchen. “What are you doing?” he asked, watching her go into one of the drawers. Aidan got up to his feet. “Skyler, put that down. Don't be crazy.”  
  
Skyler held a steak knife in her hand, “Shut up.” she snapped, rolling her eyes and walking passed him, going into her bedroom. Aidan followed close behind her.  
  
She went into to the closet, shoved aside stuff and pulled out a medium sized box covered in clear tape and had that clearly seen a much better day. She cut and ripped off all the tape on the box and opened the flaps. Setting the knife down on the nightstand and sitting down on the floor, pulling the box into her lap and looking through it. She smiled, going through the stuff in it.  
  
“What is this, Sky?” Aidan asked, looking over her shoulder.  
  
She looked up at him and smiling, she patted the floor next to her and he sat down beside her. “This is the  No Matter What box.” she told him, pulling out a folded piece of paper. “When Nick and I were nine, our grandma died and my dad explained to us that one day everyone dies, it's part of life and it's natural. We asked him, since we were twins and did everything together, if we would die at the same time. He told us that we wouldn't unless it was from some freak accident and that one of us would mostly likely die before the other.” she told him unfolding the paper and showed it to him. It was uneven and child-like scribble, but still easy enough to read aloud.  
  
“ _I, Nickolas Soren and Skyler Regn Källenberg, promise to keep this box taped closed until the unfortunate,_ ” unfortunate being spelled wrong. “ _event that one of us kicked the bucket. The one that didn't kick it, can open it and remember the promise that was made_.” And their names were written at the bottom. Skyler nodded and took the paper back, reading it over to herself.  
  
“What was the promise?” Aidan asked, pulling out a photo of her and Nick in a little blow up pool.  
  
“That no matter what, the other wouldn't change. That we'd be twins forever.” She smiled, pulling out a photo too. One of her, Nick and their oldest brother, Eric at the Viking museum in Copenhagen, Denmark on one of their family's vacations. “We are one person split in half, after all.” she said, randomly.  
  
“What?” Aidan frowned, putting the photo he had back.  
  
“It's what a twin is.” Skyler laughed. “It's one fertilized egg that splits in half. If it didn't, my parents would have only had one kid instead of two. Me and Nick use to argue about what one of us it would have been if it didn't split.” she smirked, pulling out another photo. She was laying in bed, Nick next to her on it and their thumbs up and her broken leg propped up on pillows. “Oh, this is from one of the first times I broke my leg. I broke it here learning how to snowboard.” she said, showing Aidan the photo.  
  
“Ouch.” he frowned looking it over.  
  
“Oh, yeah. Hurt like hell.” she giggled.  
  
She turned her head and looked at him, “I know what he made you promise, Aidan.”  
  
Aidan looked up at her, “How?” he asked.  
  
“Cause this box has been opened before.” she said. “Nick added onto our pact a few years ago. He got really sick and he looked bad, and he said that if he ever did die before it was really his time, he would have someone else take his place, so he'd know I was okay and happy. I sorta knew that he'd ask you to do it, when he found out that you have been since all this shit happened.”  
  
“I promised him more than just to take care of you and make you happy.” Aidan said, picking up another photo from the box. “Which of you was this?” he asked, looking at the tiny little baby in an incubator.  
  
“That's me.” Skyler blushed.  
  
“That's you?” Aidan smiled, looking at her.  
  
“Yeah. We were really premature and Nick was the dominate twin in the womb, so he took most of what we got and being preemie didn't help me at all. I was in the hospital for a few months before I was strong enough to go home.”  
  
“You're so cute.” Aidan smiled.  
  
“Oh, whatever.” Skyler laughed, taking the photo from him and tossing back in the box. She sighed, heavily. “What else did he make you promise, Turner?”  
  
Aidan smiled at her, leaning close to her and whispered into her ear. Skyler pulled back from him, raising an eyebrow at him.  
  
“Seriously?” She asked, not falling for it.  
  
“Very seriously.” Aidan nodded. “He made me swear to it.”  
  
“Fuck my life.” Skyler said rolling her eyes and putting the box back into the closet and getting up. “Just fuck me, now.” she said, tossing her hands up into the air.  
  
“Alright, you asked for it.” Aidan smiled, picking her up over his shoulder and dropping her onto the bed.  
  
“I didn't mean literally.” Skyler said smiling.  
  
“You complaining?” he smirked, pulling his shorts off..  
  
“What's there to complain about?” she told, pulling her shirt over her head. “You're the best fuck and lay I've ever had in my sexually active years. Only thing I have to complain about when we have sex, is that we don't do it often enough.”  
  
“We can fix that too.” Aidan said pulling off her sweats.  
  
“We better.” Skyler said, pulling him down on top of her and kissing him like life and existence depended on it.  
  
The pair made love for a large part of the day and when they finished and bathed, they went out to dinner with her family to just have some family time and talk about the good times they all had and remember about Nickolas.


	10. The Perfect Ending

“Today's the day.” bubbled Skyler's friend, Shannon as she helped her into her dress, a beautiful strapless, ivory colored, satin sweetheart neckline with ruched bodice and sweeping A-line train.

Skyler let out a slow breath, trying to calm her soaring nerves. She took a sharp breath in as Shannon laced and tightened the corset backing of the dress. It was a year to the day that Nick had passed away from what the doctors discovered was a blood clot in the Parietal lobe of his brain that was caused by the trauma of the crash and somehow missed on the brain scans they did on him. Skyler widened her eyes and blinked trying to fight back the tears forming in her eyes from thinking about him, not wanting to mess up her make up and have to do it all over again, delaying the wedding farther than she wanted too. So, she flooded her mind with a happier moment, when Aidan proposed to her.

**_A year ago_ **

The family sat around the large table in the restaurant, the table was a buzz with conversation and laughter. But Skyler sat in her chair next to Aidan, one of her legs draped over one of his as she sipped her sweet ale. She was quiet and off in her own space, unaware of Aidan's hand on the back of her neck and calling her name.

“Skyler.” He whispered into her ear and kissing her cheek.

Frowning and turning her head to him, she became aware of everyone at the table quietly staring at her, looking mostly worried. “What?” she asked, setting her glass down.

“You okay?” he asked, tilting his head slightly.

“I'm fine.” She answered, in a dull voice.

“I know you feel lost without him...” Thomas said, looking across the table at her.

“No, you don't know how I feel.” Skyler hissed. “I feel like someone unplugged half of me. It's like cutting off one side of your body off and leaving it in the cold.” Silent tears escaping her eyes as she nervously twisted her glass on the table top.

Everyone frowned, being pulled back into the realization of the loss of their family member and friend. Aidan looked around the table, one his hands wondering into his pocket. Licking his lips, he pushed back from the table and stood up, everyone watching him. Aidan looked at Skyler until she looked up at him. A smile crept over his face as he pulled his hand out of his pocket. Skyler narrowed her eyes at him, knowing already what he was going to do. Aidan smiled more, chuckling lightly as he got down on one knee. Gasps squeals went around the table with shock and excitement.

“Will you marry me, Skyler?” he asked softly.

Skyler looked around the table everyone nodding and her mom giving her the death stare and mouthing to accept, she looked back to Aidan and smiled at him, making him smile more. “No.” she said simply.

Aidan's face fell and everyone at the table got upset. But Skyler smiled, getting up out of her chair, cupping Aidan's face in her hands and kissing him. “Of course, I will, you nutcase.”

“You brat.” Aidan laughed, picking her up and hugging her.

Everyone at the cheered and clapped, coming around and hugging the two. When everything was done and over with, Aidan and Skyler headed back to the apartment, she popped him on the back of the head as he drove them.

“Ow!” He whined. “What was that for?”

“Doing that in front of everyone, when you promised you wouldn't.”

“They were going to find out anyway.” Aidan replied, popping her back.

“They could've found out after.” Skyler argued, popping him back.

“Oh, wah!” Aidan mocked her, pulling into the underground parking garage.

“I still hate you.” she said, jumping onto his back as they made their way up.

Aidan smiled, holding her legs as she wrapped her arms around his neck. “I'll make it up to you.” he laughed.

****

Present

“Skyler...Skyler!!” Shannon yelled, standing in front of Skyler, her hands on her hips.

“What!” Skyler snapped back, pulled from her memory.

“You gotta get into your heels.”

“Ugh.” Skyler groaned, slipping on the five inch heels. “I hate these things.”

“Then why are you wearing them?” Ella asked, walking into the room.

“Because my mom would have a shit fit, if I didn't.” Skyler answered buckling them.

“It's only for an hour and you can walk barefoot for the reception.” Jeni's voice added in, coming in behind Ella. 

“Trust me, I will be.”

“Good, I like you short.” Aidan said coming in.

Ella, Jeni and Shannon freaked and rushed to stand in front of Skyler to keep him from seeing her, scolding Aidan for coming in.

“Oh, really.” Skyler rolled her eyes, pushing past them.

“It's bad luck.” Jeni complained.

“After everything he and I have been through, I doubt him seeing me before hand will throw the wrench in to it.” she said, kissing him. “What are you doing here anyway?” she asked looking at him.

“I just wanted to see you one more time.” he told her, tracing the tip of his finger along her jawline, making her blush.

“Well, you see me, now get out.” she told him, stubbornly.

Aidan smiled cradling the back of her neck in his hand and kissing her deep and passionately, making Ella and Shannon swoon. 

“Alright, out.” Jeni said shooing them apart and Aidan out of the room. “Save that for the end of the ceremony.” 

Skyler smiled as Aidan looked back at her, winking and going back to his waiting room. “That man is incredible.” she whispered as the door closed.

\---

Music started and Skyler moved in position with her father to get ready to walk down the aisle to Aidan. She blushed deeply, a happiness overflowing inside of her. She covered her face for a moment as a huge smile touched her lips.

“You alright, Skyler?” Thomas asked, looking at her.

“I'm happy, dad.” she said, dropping her hands and looking at him, the smile still there.

“I'm glad.” Thomas smiled back at her. “You really deserve it and I know Aidan will give that to you.”

“I know he will too.” Skyler said, looking out as the doors in front of them opened, revealing the altar and her and Aidan's family and friends. But her eyes were on him and his were on her, they smiled at each other as she took her father's arm and stared down the aisle and everyone rose from their seats. Tears again were wheeling up in Skyler's eyes she stood in front of Aidan at the altar, their hands clasping.

“I love you.” Aidan whispered to her.

“I love you too.” She whispered back, smiling fully at him and tears finally spilling.

Aidan reached out and lightly wiped them away as the priest spoke. As they spoke the world that Skyler had felt crashed and crumbled around her, swept away and a new one was built up around her. She had lost a family member and was now gaining several more in Aidan and his family, who she loved. It brought her a sense of peace and true belonging, that she'd been missing for a long time.

“Do you, Skyler Källenberg, take Aidan has your husband.” the priest asked, looking to her.

“I do.” Skyler nodded. “With my life.” she added.

The priest nodded and looked to Aidan. “Do you, Aidan Turner, take Skyler as your wife?”

“I do, with all of my life.” Aidan smiled.

“Then, by the power vested in me, I pronounce you man and wife.” the priest announced. “You may kiss your bride.” he smiled at the couple.

Smiling at each other as everyone stood and clapped, Aidan and Skyler kissed deep and passionately. When they broke the kiss and turned to face everyone smiling at them and going down the aisle to leave.

“Now, you're really stuck with me.” Aidan smiled when they got out of the church and into their waiting car to go to the reception.

“And you're stuck with me.” Skyler laughed, getting in and making sure her dress didn't get messed up. “I'm going to make your life a living hell.”

“I can't wait.” Aidan chuckled, kissing her cheek.

“Neither can I.” she smiled at him, resting her hand on his shoulder as they pulled out of the church parking lot.

**_...Fin..._ **

**Author's Note:**

> This is a reworked story from an old fandom I was part of.


End file.
